Tu siempre, sigue
by knightwh
Summary: Para evitar que haga una locura y convencerlo de cuanto lo ama, Craig Tucker le dirá a un atormentado estudiante de artes que solo piensa en suicidarse, como fue que conoció al primer amor de su vida, Tweek... Acerca de Thomas, quien lo ayudó a madurar. Y así llegó a ser el editor de la revista de modas mas importante de E.U.A. Además le dirá como se enamoró de él, Stan Marsh.
1. Se que estás sufriendo, pero

**Tú siempre, sigue.**

**Este Fic se me ocurrió hace dos años, pero no estaba del todo… bien formado. Era una historia corta, creo que lo sigue siendo, pero bueno. Como es de esperar en mi, no va a ser bonito, así que no lo deseen :'D  
Espero continuarlo con mayor prioridad cuando termine los capítulos de otro Fic. Y antes de que me corrijan, NO, EL SUMARY NO ESTÁ MAL NI LA PAREJA QUE SEÑALA. Ya llegaré a eso…**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo los utilizo para hacer a Tweek y a Craig queriéndose._

_Antes de comenzar…_

_Pediste que te diera una razón para seguir viviendo. Me has dicho todo lo que puedes abogar en tu defensa y lo que puedes utilizar como argumento. Pues bien, yo también tengo los míos. Por eso es que te lo diré todo… no para llegar a un acuerdo, mucho menos para "ganarte". En lugar de eso, prefiero hacerte entender un poco y quizá… al final tú cambies mi perspectiva_

_Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, tengo 29 años y soy editor de la revista VOGUE*._

Hace años, cuando cursaba la preparatoria, me invitaron a participar en un juego cruel, inhumano incluso.  
Había dejado la secundaria con un 6 y difícilmente me graduaría de la escuela superior. En aquel entonces había abandonado a mis amigos, Clyde y Token, desde que había terminado la primaria. Dejé South Park y no volví hasta que fue hora de inscribirme en la preparatoria. Entonces regresé, con toda mi mala actitud, mis ganas de joder a quien fuera… y con quien fuera. Molestar a otros e ignorar los estudios, hacer enojar a los profesores e intimidar a los "cerebritos" fue el día a día. Me juntaba con tipos de mi calaña, sujetos a los que sabía que no debería acercar a mí.  
Entonces un día nació la idea.  
Yo no era tonto respecto a ese tema. Las chicas morían por mí y era bastante evidente. Me escribían estúpidas publicaciones en FACEBOOK, me enviaban papelitos ridículos en clase… algunas decían que deseaban que yo les "hiciera algún hijo". No tenia interés particular en nada o nadie… así que solamente me movía por placer.  
Fue en esos días, cuando uno del grupo que tenía hizo la sugerencia: una apuesta.  
Era simple… todos los días lo veíamos. Yo les dije a ellos que habíamos ido a la misma escuela primaria, que siempre había sido un freak. Peleamos cuando éramos niños, pero ahora lucía como un debilucho más… siempre tan tembloroso, siempre arrinconado contra algún casillero. Me desesperaba lo débil que era.  
Tweek Tweak era un flacucho de 17 años… tenía el cabello revuelto todo el tiempo, siempre luciendo como uno de esos cobayos que cuidé cuando Stripes aun vivía. No era demasiado alto, incluso varias mujeres lo eran más, llevaba siempre un estúpido suéter verde o uno color perla. Su aspecto pálido y desprolijo lo hacia lucir mas canijo de lo que realmente era, sus ojos verdes oscuros siempre estaban ocultos bajo ese matorral sobre su cabeza. Además temblaba como un condenado.

Le tenía apatía… completamente opuesto a mí.  
Uno del grupo dijo "No podrías tirarte a ese "raro"… apuesto $60"  
Entonces se convirtió en un reto personal.

Era un juego… solamente eso.  
Acercarme a él fue por mucho, lo más difícil que tuve como reto. Era escurridizo y parecía recordar nuestra pelea… en realidad yo la olvidé con el paso de los años, solo recordaba que había ocurrido. Se escondía o caminaba mas rápido cada vez que me acercaba a él, era un maldito bicho escurridizo. Para adelantar las cosas, tomé algunos días lejos de mi "pandilla" habitual y traté de juntarme de nuevo con los chicos de South Park. Era tan molesto estar con esas personas aburridas… Clyde y Token no habían cambiado mucho, ni siquiera tú o el judío… no se digan Kenny o el culón, que solamente se habían dado un cambio físico… pero en el fondo seguían siendo unos maricas. Lamentablemente no eran idiotas y sospechaban que algo debía estar tramando como para acércame a ellos después de ignorarlos todo el tiempo desde mi regreso.  
Pero yo simplemente lo ignoré…

– Hola, Tweek. – Dije sosteniendo la puerta de su casillero, que extrañamente estaba a tan solo dos casilleros del mío. L tembló tanto por el sobresalto que tiró todos los libros sobre el suelo. En verdad me desesperaba.

– ¡Yo, NGH, no me hagas daño, por favor!

– No voy a hacerte nada Tweek… bueno, nada malo… estaba pensando… tu eres bueno en matemáticas y yo necesito ayuda… ¿crees que podrías darme una mano?

El me miró con miedo durante unos segundos de silencio incomodo, pero terminó por aceptar bajito. En verdad, odiaba esa actitud.

Aquella tarde tomé cualquier cuaderno con hojas limpias, me sacudí el cabello y salí de mi casa en dirección de la de Tweek. El vivía no muy lejos de Clyde, así que a pesar de nunca haber ido, llegué bastante pronto. Quien abrió fue su padre, el señor Tweak.

– Buenas tardes… – No me quedaba la faceta de niño bueno, así que respondí a su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. – ¿Que necesitas?

– Vine a ver a Tweek. – Aun recuerdo como frunció el ceño, mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Seguramente pensaba que no era una amistad "adecuada" para el cobayo. Estaba completamente en lo cierto.

– ¿Y tu eres…?

– Oh, tu debes ser Craig… pasa, adelante. – La madre de Tweek era otro tema. Siempre era amable conmigo y me ofrecía ese asqueroso café que tanto disfrutaba su familia. Solía recordarme a mi madre antes del divorcio. – Tweek está en su recamara, la segunda habitación de la derecha.

Recuerdo también cuanto se asustó Tweek cuando me vió entrar… seguramente pensaba que había bromeado esa tarde y que no llegaría.

– ¡Craig, viniste! – Temblaba aun más fuerte. – ¡Yo… este!... pasa, siéntate.

Su habitación aun parecía la de un niño. Su ropa estaba regada en un rincón de la recamara, justo al lado de su cama. Me pregunté porque teniendo tanta, era que siempre llevaba los mismos suéteres viejos a la escuela. No había posters o una televisión con alguna consola. Ese era un lugar sencillo y gris.

– Si… eh… traigo una libreta, no se si eso ayude.

Tweek me miraba completamente asustado… en serio, me irritaba… era tan cobarde a la vez que idiota… ¿Cómo se suponía que lo golpearía en su propia casa?  
Su padre me mataría, sin dudas.

– Está bien… y… ¿con que parte de las matemáticas tienes especial dificultad?

– No lo sé… eh, encontrar la "x", nunca entiendo esos problemas.

– ¿Encontrar…?, oh, pero Craig… esos son al menos el 96% de los problemas…

– Entonces necesito mucha ayuda…

Y en eso no estaba mintiendo. Las matemáticas, la física, la química o cálculo, no se me daban ni por asomo. Me aburría ver tantos números, me preguntaba: ¿que mierda importa cuanto vale "y"?, ¿eso en que me va a servir en la vida? Sin dudas, prefería el inglés, era sencillo, era práctico y había miles de cosas que aprender al respecto… claro que eso nunca lo decía en voz alta.

Pasamos aquella tarde casi en silencio, solo interrumpíamos ese pacifico sonido cuando Tweek me señalaba algún punto importante. En realidad el si era bastante bueno en eso.

Al terminar la tarde, yo volví a mi casa. Recuerdo la mirada graciosa de su padre que decía: "No vuelvas a mi casa, cretino". Simplemente hice lo que la madre de Tweek me sugirió y "lo ignoré".

Días después de eso, comencé a acercarme mas al grupo de South Park de nuevo. Me seguían aburriendo con sus cosas maricas, pero no me importaba demasiado… porque de esa forma podía pasar mas tiempo con Tweek. Todo era por la apuesta, claro… lo tenía siempre presente.

Tweek era extraño. Aunque siempre temblaba o hablaba a una velocidad en verdad estresante, también tenia momentos en los que podía mantenerse firme. No era un idiota en lo absoluto y, aunque su paranoia "gnómica" estaba cerca de volverme loco, en ocasiones, admito, era divertido escuchar todas las tonterías que se le podían ocurrir, respecto al fin del mundo, el poder del gobierno sobre las personas o los "aliens arranca-penes".  
Era honesto… y eso rara vez lo veía en mi mundo.

– ¿Y que te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde?, tengo un par de boletos… – Con el paso de los días, comenzamos a salir mas… lamentablemente…

– Está bien… le diré a Clyde y Token. –…El insistía en que saliéramos en grupo. Aquello estaba demorando demasiado.

– Bueno, Tweek… en realidad… me gustaría más que saliéramos tú y yo… juntos… a solas. – Dije recargándome más junto a su casillero. El cobayo me miró tembloroso, pero finalmente accedió con una extraña sonrisa que muy pocas veces dejaba ver. Algo estaba cambiando.

– Bueno… pero… no se si mi padre me deje, ¡tu sabes!... ya lo conoces.

Cierto. Su padre era el problema. Trataba a Tweek como si fuera una señorita acosada por un pervertido… no estaba equivocado, lo reconozco, pero eso me estaba fastidiando. Estaba jodiendo el plan.

Cuando llegué por Tweek aquella tarde, su padre fue quien me recibió. No estaba nada contento.

– ¿A que cine piensan ir?

– Al de la plaza comercial…

– ¿A que hora empieza la función?

– A las 7…

– ¿Y termina…?

– No lo sé, a las 9, 9:30, quizá…

– ¿Y como van a…? – Por suerte, la madre de Tweek llegó para terminar con el interrogatorio tan pesado. JAMÁS había tenido que padecer a un padre… con las chicas simplemente pasaba por ellas y si algún papá intentaba ponerse "pesado", le daba corte a la chica y me iba de ahí. No tenía porque soportar mierda de nadie.

– Ya basta, Richard… en seguida baja Tweek, Craig. – Esa mujer parecía muy feliz porque su hijo tuviera un amigo "como yo". Incluso, alguna vez llego a decírmelo… me sorprendía como su inocencia le impedía ver que yo era un monstruo. – Espero que se diviertan mucho…

Entonces lo vi… bajando las escaleras con ropa que jamás imaginé apreciar en otro hombre… una playera negra ajustada, una camiseta verde, pero no el que acostumbraba, sino uno mas sobrio, mas atractivo… jeans negros y unos vans del mismo color. Recuerdo haberme quedado con la boca abierta por unos instantes.

– Yo creía que era demasiado… pero mamá… – Comenzó en cuanto caminamos en dirección del centro comercial. Yo no tenia idea de que podía decirle. Estaba bastante confundido.

– Está bien… luces bien, cobaya… – Aun no se cuando pasó… pero en algún momento, comencé a llamar a Tweek de aquella forma. Quizá porque el nunca se quejó al respecto o porque me gustaba la cara que ponía mientras lo hacía. En realidad parecía feliz.

– Yo… gracias.

Estuvimos en silencio por algún tiempo, minutos eternos… entonces el semáforo cambió a rojo y tuvimos que permanecer en aquella esquina, una librería o algo así. Nunca antes me había mostrado interesado en aquel lugar… nunca hasta que Tweek estuvo ahí.  
Inconscientemente, estaba mirando en esa dirección.

– Quizá… deberías estudiar para ser escritor o algo… – Me dijo con su vocecilla baja y molesta, pero a la que llegué a acostumbrarme. Lo miré irritado unos segundos, pero de inmediato cambié el semblante cuando vi su cuerpo estremecido y esa característica mirada que rogaba que no le hiciera daño. – Es que… bueno… he leído lo que escribes en la clase de inglés… es muy bueno…

– No es que me guste o nada… – "Eso es para nerds", pensaba. – Mas bien… – Pero esa fue la primera ocasión en que lo admití en voz alta. ––… creo que me gusta mas… "corregirlos"… o algo así… siempre veo errores, detalles o cosas como esa… tu sabes… yo…

Y fue la primera ocasión en que fue el quien sonrió y yo miraba apenado. No me había sentido tan libre en años… y todo había sido por su comentario…

La película… ni siquiera recuerdo cual era… seguramente alguna de acción o algo, porque Tweek no dejó de temblar en toda la función. Lo tomé de la mano por unos instantes, poco antes de darme cuenta de lo marica que eso era. Tweek me miraba extrañado, confundido a veces, pero siempre terminaba por calmar esos temblores y mirarme con los ojos verdes como hojas de algún árbol del bosque, pino quizá… y decirme que se sentía extraño con todo eso.  
¿"Extraño"?... yo estaba paralizado. No sabía porqué, pero a partir de aquella tarde no podía dejar de preguntarme una sola cosa en todo el día.

¿Que estará haciendo Tweek ahora?

Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez. En el almuerzo… durante la cena… mientras caminaba a la escuela o cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir. Quería saberlo todo el tiempo, quería estar seguro de que el volvería… a donde quiera que fuera. Quería saber que estaría bien…

…¿pero eso seguía siendo parte del plan?...

Recuerdo que discutía de vez en cuando con los tipos que mantenía la apuesta. Me recordaban que todo eso era para demostrar… lo que fuera… y que todo aquello se volvía "extraño".  
Pero yo ignoraba lo que tenia que decir… asentía cansado y volvía al lado de Tweek.  
Me tomé "el juego" demasiado en serio.

En aquel entonces yo vivía como si nada más importara que levantarme de la cama y salir de ahí. Aunque Rubí y yo vivíamos con mi madre y mi padre se había ido de Colorado, las cosas no habían sido mejores. Mi madre se había vuelto religiosa en extremo y de un día para otro, tiraba todo por la borda y salía para encontrarse con no se que clase de sujetos. Rubí era igual o peor que yo… con la diferencia de que sabían en la escuela que todo aquel imbécil que intentara pasarse de listo con la hermana de Craig Tucker, perdería las costillas y el resto de los huesos en un doloroso "accidente".  
Por esas razones, yo comencé a pasar más tiempo en casa de Tweek. Su padre se volvía loco del coraje cada vez que me encontraba ahí… quizá eso me empujaba un poco también a volver. Incluso me llegó a amenazar con una escopeta… era gracioso.  
La señora Tweak era completamente distinta… me recordaba a mi propia madre antes del divorcio. Era muy amable y siempre se reía de la forma en que yo me expresaba del mundo… creo que me veía como a un niño… y no era molesto en lo absoluto.

Con Tweek… las cosas también eran amenas. El vivía de una manera extraordinaria para mi… siempre tan cerrado, correcto, temeroso… era simplemente distinto a mi persona.  
Estar a su lado volvía las cosas mas lentas… el parecía ser quien necesitaba bajar la velocidad… pero era yo quien dejaba de estar agitado a su lado.  
Quizá por eso comencé a buscar más y más su compañía.

– ¿Y ya decidiste que carrera estudiar, Craig? – El señor Richard no perdía oportunidad para hacerme sentir idiota… no porque fuera malo… mas bien, porque intuía la maldad en mi.

– No en realidad… no se si quiero ir a la universidad…

– Oh, bueno… Tweek quiere estudiar Trabajo Social, ¿verdad cielo? – Era la primera ocasión en que escuchaba eso. Miré a Tweek, quien agachó su cabeza apenado, para después mirar de reojo a su padre.

– Si, eso es lo que quiero… sería bueno, digo… me gusta ayudar a los demás…

"Ser útil", pensaba… no había algo a lo que yo odiara más. ¿Para que ser útil a los otros si no obtendré nada a cambio?  
Nunca entendí esa parte de Tweek. Al menos no mientras fui un adolescente idiota.

Con el paso de los días, la imagen se volvió menos "chocante". Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker, caminando juntos, platicando, sonriendo, por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Las chicas odiaban a Tweek… los chicos pensaban que me habían dado con una roca en la cabeza. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió una pequeña capa protectora, una burbuja que me alejaba de todas las personas que no estaban en mi interés… solo estábamos los dos, conociéndonos más y más, sorprendiéndome por lo mucho que desconocía antes de él y sorprendiéndolo por todos esos pequeños detalles que yo mismo desconocía de mi. Tweek sacaba lo desastroso y alocado de mí, de ese Craig que jamás decía una sola palabra de más y que solía ser un espectador más de mi propia vida… pero con él comencé a vivirla de verdad.

Pero yo comenzaba a cuestionarme más sobre la apuesta… Porque comencé a no desear haberla hecho y encaminarme por mi mismo en aquel maravilloso recorrido por mi viaje en esta vida… mi vida junto a él.

(*)La revista Vogue es una de las más reconocidas en el ámbito de la moda. Existen distintas versiones, la americana, la francesa, creo que hay una en México y en Inglaterra. Puede que crean que es extraño, pero si alguna vez llegan a comprar alguna, bueno… van a comprender muchas cosas que no se creerían de otro modo ni en mil años, jaja. Aun mas extraño es que en mi escritorio pueden encontrar mangas, revistas de videojuegos y la VOGUE, si alguna vez me sobra algo de dinero jaja.

**OK, pudo ser peor… quiero actualizar pronto para profundizar las cosas rápido, pero no se si pueda por estas fechas. De cualquier forma, gracias mucho por leer y ojala y disfruten estas festividades que a todos encantan (particularmente, mi familia no festeja navidad, pero amamos el Año Nuevo).  
Cuídense y saludos!  
Nos leemos pronto!  
By: Roglia15**


	2. Aun si te sientes decepcionado

**Aun sí…**

Conforme visitaba más la casa de Tweek, su madre comenzó a formular preguntas más… "incomodas". Era el precio a pagar por ir a comer y cenar todos los días a su casa.

– ¿No tienes novia, Craig? – Justo al preguntármelo, el señor Tweak dejó su comida de vuelta en el plato y enfocó su mirada por completo sobre mí. Tweek también me miró fijamente, aunque su rostro más que curioso, parecía deprimido.

– Yo… no. Actualmente, no tengo… – "Intento llevarme a su hijo a la cama, señora…" Quizá si decía eso no seguiría siendo amable conmigo.

– Oh, bueno, eso está bien… los muchachos primero deben pensar en los estudios. – Agregó con regocijo. Nunca he sabido que vió en mi, pero desde el principio, presentí que yo le gustaba para Tweek.

– Quizá estén buscando algo mejor… – Dijo el señor Tweak bajito. Ese hombre en serio me tenía manía… no lo culpo, claro… pero si que me hacia saltar las venas de la frente con sus comentarios.

– ¡Richard!

– ¡Papá!

Y el resto de la cena la pasábamos en silencio incomodo. En realidad, no muchas personas visitaban a Tweek. Quizá algunas veces Token y Kyle para hacer alguna tarea… Clyde para molestar con sus "problemas amorosos", incluso Butters o Pip se quedaban a platicar por las tardes. Pero ninguno de ellos me tomaba como "algo natural" en la vida de Tweek. Habían escuchado sobre mi reputación… de cuanto cambié en secundaria, lejos de aquel pueblito montañés del demonio.  
Quienes peor me miraban eran el marica Marsh y su novia pelirroja. Ese maldito judío aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse a Tweek e insistir en alejarlo de mí. Si no fuera porque debía guardar la compostura frente al cobaya… le abría roto su judía nariz desde hacia mucho.

Tweek también cambió… ya no necesitaba que yo comenzara una conversación para hablar. Tomaba la iniciativa en muchas cosas… como a donde le gustaría salir a pasear, con quien, cuando podíamos vernos o cuando era mejor dejarlo y quedarnos en su casa, donde su padre muy probablemente nos haría abrir la puerta de la habitación y dejarla de esa forma para estar al pendiente de su cafeinómano. Lo vi en mis cobayos cuando aun tenía… cuando había dos machos y una hembra… y el más grande veía que el otro quería "pisarla", se mordían para marcar territorio.  
Supongo que el señor Richard conocía mis intenciones de pisar a Tweek… y ya que la señora Tweak no le permitiría "morderme", aquella era la única forma de estar seguros que no lo haría.

Cuando llegaron los exámenes antes de los finales, yo ni siquiera planeaba ir a la Universidad. Quería comenzar a recorrer el mundo con una mochila y si acaso unos centavos en el bolsillo. Tweek hizo que ese pensamiento cambiara. No supe cuando o como, pero de pronto me encontraba a mi mismo pensando en lo que deseaba llegar a ser o lo que deseaba en el futuro… era extraña la influencia que tenia sobre mi… sobre mis decisiones. No me gustaba que otros tuvieran tanto poder sobre mi persona.

– ¿Nueva York? – Escuché a Tweek hablar mientras yo me cambiaba la camiseta. A él le apenaba mucho que me desvistiera en su presencia… pero a mi me daba igual. Ambos éramos hombres, así que no tenia nada que él no hubiera visto antes, ¿cierto? – ¿Porqué tan lejos?

– Bueno… ahí están las mejores escuelas de periodismo… yo, ¡perdona, Craig!... creo que me estoy metiendo demasiado en tus asuntos… – Cierto… pero no me molesta tanto como crees. – Lo que escribes es maravilloso… y si lo que te gusta es corregir… podrías ser editor o algo…

¿Un editor?, ¿de que?... el trabajo siempre me causaba molestias. Demasiada responsabilidad indeseada. No… no es lo mío.  
Pero el se tomó la molestia en pensarlo… y nunca nadie lo había hecho por mi.

– Lo pensaré…

Me miró sorprendido y finalmente sonrió. Fue extraño… ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarme aquella sonrisa?

De pronto, me encontré en una encrucijada. Mi vida como la había conocido hasta ese momento, cambió drásticamente. Ya no me juntaba en lo absoluto con los revoltosos de la preparatoria… volví con Clyde y Token, como cuando era niño. Kenny y tu, los maricas mas molestos, volvieron a dirigirme la palabra de vez en cuando, pero ni eso convenció a Kyle de "mis buenas intenciones", puesto que era el único empecinado en decir que "algo no estaba bien". Me daba igual… mientras pudiera estar junto a Tweek.  
Por las tardes salíamos en grupo al centro comercial, pescábamos en el lago los fines de semana, íbamos al cine mas seguido y algunas noches nos juntábamos en casa de Cartman o Token para pasar la velada bebiendo y diciendo tonterías. De repente me pregunté donde había quedado el Craig de las noches maleantes y destructivas. El que robaba y asaltaba… el que odiaba a todo el mundo, incluido él mismo…

¿Fue Tweek?

Quien haya sido… fue importante.

Aquella noche fue la que marcó el cambio más radical de todos… el comienzo de mi verdadera vida. Los padres de Tweek… mejor dicho, la señora Tweak, me invitó a una cena familiar en la casa de una tía. En realidad no tenía la más mínima intensión de ir, pero Tweek parecía interesado en mi presencia… así que no tuve opción. Mientras viajábamos para atravesar el pueblo, el automóvil se detuvo un momento en una gasolinera, al parecer íbamos a cargar combustible o algo parecido. Para aprovechar la última tienda que veríamos en horas, Tweek y yo bajamos en busca de alguna chuchería. Entonces vi a una chica discutiendo con un sujeto. No parecían estar llevándola bien… entonces pude distinguir su rostro… justo cuando el le dejó caer el peso de su mano sobre el rostro, tumbándola en el asbesto de la gasolinera.

– ¡Hey!, ¡imbécil! – Salté en su defensa y golpee al tipo en el rostro con todo mi coraje. Era imparable justo en ese momento. – ¡Déjala en paz!

– ¡Oh, Dios… Craig! – La señora Tweak fue la primera en darse cuenta de la situación… corrió en ayuda de la mujer que se limpiaba el rostro de la sangre. Yo la miré de nuevo y volví mi mirada al sujeto una vez mas… quería matarlo, en serio, iba a hacerlo. El tipo me tiró un puñetazo directo al rostro he hizo que cayera al suelo de cabeza… pero en tan solo un segundo me lancé contra él.

– Basta… ¡no le hagas daño a mi niño! – Se trataba de mi madre.  
El señor Tweak, acompañado de mi cobayo salieron de la gasolinera corriendo. Mi madre intentó empujar a aquel sujeto para evitar que se me acercara, pero yo no cooperaba en lo absoluto. Entonces llegó hasta ahí el señor Richard y me sujetó con fuerza por la espalda.

– Contrólate, Tucker.

– ¡Anda, ven aquí, marica! – Seguí gritando, pero al ver que las personas dentro de la tienda comenzaron a salir para ver el espectáculo, el sujeto trepó a su motocicleta y dejó el lugar como si nada.

– ¿Estas bien? – Tweek se acercó a mí y limpió la herida de mis labios. Yo observé lleno de rabia a mi madre. ¿Por qué siempre seguía el mismo patrón?, ¿porqué todo tuvo que cambiar una vez que papá se fue?... ¿porqué se volvió una persona distinta?... ¿y porque eso me afectaba tanto?

Empujé la mano temblorosa del cafeinómano y comencé a andar chueco. Sin darme cuenta, me torcí un poco el tobillo, pero mi coraje me impedía siquiera notarlo.  
Me fui a casa esa noche… solo con Rubí. Como de costumbre.

Pasaron días en que no fui a la escuela. Tweek llamaba todos los días a casa, inclusive iba a buscarme, pero yo hacia que Rubí respondiera por mi. No quería darle explicaciones… no quería hablar de nada. Solo quería que me dejaran solo.

– Está muy preocupado por ti. – Esa era la voz de mi hermana. Era tranquila, seria y hasta cínica… igual a mi, supongo. No importaba su edad, siempre se peinaba con un par de coletas, una a cada lado. Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Yo estaba intentando leer una revista, como de costumbre. Era extraño, desde que había conversado con Tweek respecto a ello, la lectura de esa clase de cosas me atraía aun más. – ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan marica y le respondes aunque sea una vez?

– ¿Y porque no dejas de ser tan metiche y te encargas de tus propios asuntos? – Respondí sin darle importancia. ¿Cuántas veces habría llamado Tweek aquel día?... de pronto me encontré preocupándome por detalles como esos… él y yo… éramos… "algo"… ¿no? – No tengo ganas de hablarle… ni a ti, así que largo de mi habitación.

– Técnicamente no estoy dentro de ella… oye, se que eres un cretino – "Gracias, hermana, que dulce de tu parte", fue lo que pensé. – Pero ese tipo parece en serio ilusionado contigo… córtalo si no vas a tomártelo en serio y deja de ser tan imbécil.

Rubí jamás había abogado por las chicas con las que salía… ni siquiera cuando habían sido amigas suyas… ¿Por qué de pronto eso le interesaba?... ¿era acaso…?

– Oh, no me digas que te agrada Tweek?, ¿eh? – Comencé con un tono de burla molesto para ella. Siempre conseguía enojarla mucho. – ¿Es que quieres que sea tu cuñado?, ¿es eso, Rubí?, ¡oh, pero que dulce!, ¡que chica tan tierna!

– ¡Cállate, marica!, cuando te pones así no te aguanto. – Y con un típico golpe al cerrar la puerta, la conversación se dio por terminada.

"Cortar a Tweek"… ¿era eso lo correcto?... ¿él y yo éramos algo?... eso… ¿era una relación?  
Era extraño… jamás había tenido un sentimiento parecido con ninguna otra chica… era que él no significaba nada… ¿o ellas nunca lo significaron?  
Era complicado… mucho. Y las cosas complicadas me fastidian.  
Así que di el tema por terminado.

– Creo que ya no deberíamos vernos…

Eso fue lo único que pude decirle a Tweek… fue tan simple y sin sentimiento alguno. No fue un "Adiós", ni un "hasta luego". No fue "Gracias" o "Lo siento".  
Fue un alto. Solo eso.  
Después de aquella conversación con Rubí, mi madre regreso por la noche a la casa. Borracha, como de costumbre. Para evitar su compañía por la mañana, al día siguiente regresé a la preparatoria. Todos estaban "preocupados" por mi ausencia. Creí que los tendría sin cuidado… encontrar tantos cuestionamientos me fue extraño a la vez que incomodo… de cualquier forma, fui por completo al grano. Caminé hasta Tweek, lo llevé a un lugar casi por completo solo y comencé mi más largo discurso para "cortar" una relación. En serio, había sido el mas largo hasta ese momento.

– ¿Que? – Su rostro estaba pálido… mucho. No quería dar más explicaciones que eso, así que le di la espalda y comencé a caminar. Por mi parte, eso había sido todo. – ¡Pero, Craig…! Yo no… ¿de que hablas? – Me alcanzó con tan solo unos pasos rápidos, con ese estúpido suéter que lo hacia lucir tan adorable… – Yo no he dicho nada a nadie sobre… aquella noche… lo que vimos… – Con esa cabellera revuelta, tan suave y brillante… – Y se que mis papás tampoco dirán nada… no tienes que sentirte incomodo… – Con esa vocecilla que me convencía de hacer cosas estúpidas… de pensar cosas tontas. – Te juro que nunca pensaré nada malo de nada… – ¿Porque era tan amable conmigo?... yo no lo merecía…

– ¡Ya basta con eso!, ¡no tiene nada que ver! – Estaba molesto, mucho… pero no con él. – Yo ni siquiera quería estar contigo, ¡es por una estúpida apuesta! – Ni con mi madre. – Yo le dije a unos tipos que dormiría contigo y así me ganaría 60 dólares, pero no soy tan hijo de puta y seguir con esto sería perder tu tiempo y el mío… – No estaba molesto con nadie.

Estaba triste.

– ¿Que has dicho? – Cuando me volteé para mirar su rostro, este estaba cubierto de lágrimas, ligeras y diminutas que amenazaban con brotar de esos ojos color pino.

No merecía a nadie… ni a la felicidad.

– ¡Craig, eres un infeliz! – Ahí detrás de él, Kyle Broflovski apareció para arruinar mi única oportunidad de reconocer que no deseaba estar solo, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si dañaría a Tweek con ello. Alguien que lo conoció por un acto tan vil, no merecía ser feliz a su lado.

Pero Tweek nos ganó a ambos… salió corriendo en dirección del patio, golpeando a todo el que se le cruzara por delante. Kyle me observó con la misma rabia que yo tuve aquella noche en la gasolinera, pero antes de poder decir siquiera un reproche, un estruendo horroroso se escuchó fuera de la preparatoria. Primero un golpe sordo… después los gritos de las personas. Entonces mi corazón se detuvo… el proceso fue lento… apenas y lo recuerdo.

Todos corrimos en dirección de la entrada, donde la gente se aglomeraba en enormes grupos alrededor de lo que parecía haber sido un choque. Era un automóvil deportivo, rojo… quizá azul…

El chofer estaba aturdido, completamente atemorizado. Frente al coche, los libros y hojas blancas intachables, regadas por el pavimento. Sobre un enorme charco rojo carmesí que crecía a cada segundo más y más… estaba Tweek.  
La única persona que me quiso hasta ese momento.  
La única persona a quien me había dolido rechazar.  
La única persona que… era única para mí.

Minutos… horas… días…  
Ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hice, solo se que llegué al hospital… la madre de Tweek me usó como un pañuelo todo el tiempo. El señor Richard me tomaba del hombro y repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Me pregunto a quien se lo decía realmente.  
No dejé el hospital hasta que Rubí fue a buscarme para pedirme que fuera a comer o descansar. Los señores Tweak aceptaron gustosos que abandonara aquel lugar, que solo parecía succionarme el alma. No era el hospital… era mi conciencia. Me estaba carcomiendo.  
Justo estuve por dejar la sala de espera junto a mi hermana, cuando el doctor salió. Yo ni siquiera recordaba quien era, pero en cuanto los señores Tweak corrieron a su encuentro, yo también lo hice. No pude escuchar esas palabras, pero cuando el grito que más bien fue un alarido ahogado dentro de un pequeño vaso, acompañó al llanto desesperado de un hombre y una mujer… supe que había sucedido…

Me quedé solo en realidad.

– Incluso ahora eres lo peor…  
Kyle Broflovski se topó conmigo en una esquina de la calle principal. Yo salía de comprar algunas revistas. Desde dos días atrás, comencé a gastar cientos de dólares en ellas… una horas volvieron mi habitación en el compendio de magazines mas grande de la ciudad, del estado quizá.

– Quítate. – Fue todo lo que dije. Tomé las bolsas de plástico entre mis manos y lo esquivé casi con un golpe.

– No pude siquiera decir a los señores Tweak la clase de monstruo que les quitó a su hijo… – En ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer. El cielo era gris y la ventisca habitual se convirtió en una brisa que mas allá del hielo, convertía todo a quien rozaba en punzadas de dolor. Los ojos de Kyle también eran verdes… ¿eso tenia importancia en ese momento? – Supongo que eso me convierte en una mala persona… de alguna forma… pero la señora Tweak te está esperando… y el señor Tweak me ha preguntado al menos 10 veces por ti… – Estaban velando a Tweek aquella tarde… creo. – Se un demonio… una criatura despreciable… pero dales un ultimo consuelo a esas pobres personas… ellas no saben que eres…

– Repítetelo hasta sentirte mas tranquilo por tu cobardía… yo no iré a ninguna parte. – Lo sabía, por supuesto que sabía donde estaban velando el cuerpo de… de él. Pero el derecho a presenciar aquel acto, me fue arrancado en el momento en que Tweek se fue. Yo jamás había pedido perdón a nadie… no iría a aquel sitio buscándolo. Por eso, decidí que era mejor si no iba.

– ¡Eres un infeliz!, ¡eres…! ¡ERES! – Con toda esa rabia en los ojos, su puño se clavó en mi mejilla y caí al suelo de bruces. No estaba listo para pelear… no estaba listo para seguir viviendo. – ¡Al menos ten el valor de decirles porque su hijo esta tendido en ese féretro!, ¡ve y da la cara!, ¡deja de permitir que piensen que Tweek tuvo a alguien que lo amó de aquella forma tan injusta que comenzó justo antes de terminar su vida!... tu diles… – Comenzó a llorar… fue raro… yo también estaba llorando… Pero bajo la lluvia, rogué a Dios que nadie mas pudiera verlo. Si en realidad el cielo existía, seguramente Tweek podría notarlo… y de esa forma sería siempre el único. – ¡PERO VE Y DILO!

– ¿Eso los va a hacer sentir mejor? – Mi voz era un susurro ronco que apenas y se escuchaba bajo el sonido de los relámpagos y las gotas de lluvia que lo azotaban todo. Las revistas terminaron por empaparse por completo. – ¿Eso les devolverá a su hijo?... soy un miserable, pero al final, todos somos miserables… tu, yo… hasta él… el mundo no vale nada…

Fueron mis últimas palabras hacia Kyle.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejó caer sus brazos a cada uno de los costados. Sus puños se destensaron y su cuerpo comenzó a resentir el frío… me di cuenta por los leves temblores que lo envolvieron.  
Entonces me miró con aquel rostro al que había estado tan acostumbrado toda mi vida, pero que Tweek había desaparecido de mi mundo hacia tiempo… y fue horriblemente cruel.

Me sonrió con lastima e hizo que mi corazón terminara por desaparecer.

– Eres tu quien no vale nada.


	3. Y crees que las cosas van a empeorar

**Y crees que las cosas van a empeorar**

El límite o mejor dicho, el máximo en la puntuación del examen de admisión, eran 1450 puntos.  
Al finalizar el verano, una carta de la Universidad de Arte y Comunicación de Nueva York llegó a mis manos. Obtuve 1420 puntos… un hecho que dejó extrañados a todos mis profesores. Un hecho que nadie hubiera creído… pues quien lo hubiera hecho ya no estaba.

Mi madre vivía con un sujeto nuevo y Rubí y yo pasábamos cada vez menos tiempo en casa. Mis tíos maternos comenzaron a preocuparse por la situación… un poco tarde, creo. Nos ofrecieron su casa… pero yo estaba dispuesto a escapar de nuevo de South Park… así que llevé a Rubí hasta aquel lugar y metí las pocas cosas que me quedaban dentro de una mochila. No recuerdo haberla visto llorar… o quizá hui tan rápido que ni siquiera me giré hacia atrás.  
Después dejé Colorado.

Fue una época bastante extraña.  
Llegué Nueva York en varias semanas, caminando por las carreteras, pidiendo aventón de vez en cuando. Finalmente, aquella ciudad donde nada y todo importaba. Cada persona tiene tanto trabajo encima que pocas veces se dan cuenta que los demás existen a su alrededor.  
De esa forma yo, un, ya no muchacho, sino un hombre de 18 años llegó sin un solo centavo dentro de sus bolsillos, sin futuro y sin pasado… solo conmigo mismo y mis ideas.

La escuela me ofreció una beca completa en periodismo y letras inglesas… tendría que vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela y tomar todas las clases, aprobándolas con un 9.8 en promedio. No había distracciones ni juegos, mis compañeros trataban de ser sociales, pero en pocas ocasiones me arrancaron palabra alguna. Los libros venían incluidos en la beca, así que tenía material de lectura suficiente para no tener que buscar otros medios de entretenimiento… pero eso no bastaba.

Tweek… Tweek estaba ahí todo el tiempo… en mi cabeza. Con aquel rostro lleno de tristeza y decepción… pero no me juzgaba en lo absoluto. No deseaba nada bueno o malo para mí.  
Incluso dormir era cansado… ¿Por qué había escuchado esas palabras de aliento en lugar de tirarlas en el saco roto que era mi vida?, ¿porqué pensé que podría ser alguien mejor?, ¿con que motivo?  
Kyle tenía razón… yo no valía nada.

Entonces conocí a las personas indicadas para darle significado a mi vida. Mientras leía y caminaba al parque central, un grupo de compañeros me alcanzaron y comenzaron aquel estúpido intento por entablar una amistad conmigo… o eso creí. No era una amistad, sino un "cliente" lo que ellos buscaban.  
Yo lo sabía, muchas otras veces había sido parte de ello… esa erala persona que Craig Tucker era en realidad. Era la persona que no tenía valor y no buscaba tenerlo.  
Eso era yo.

Solo necesité tres semanas antes de mi expulsión… hubo faltas… hubo agresiones…  
Estaba tan perdido… las personas suelen ver comerciales televisivos, publicidad, libros o revistas sobre ello, pero solo los que hemos vivido ese infierno paradisiaco somos capaces de describirlo.  
Tan solo unos días mas tarde, las drogas me volvieron en algo que muy pocos reconocería. Incluyendo a Rubí y… a Tweek.

– ¿Craig?

Aquella tarde fue casi como cualquier otra. Yo llevaba tiempo viviendo en los albergues, las calles o los parques de la ciudad. Mi ropa, andrajosa y rota, era lo único que me protegía de aquel frío. Las nubes grises eran lo único que el cielo dibujaba y yo, con hambre y cansancio por tanto temblar, me encontraba recostado sobre la acera de algún callejón cualquiera. Tenia al menos 3 días sin probar bocado y las drogas estaban en el punto preciso en que dejaban de hacerme sentir perdido.

– ¿Craig Tucker? – Esa era una voz, que aunque bajita, sonaba demasiado clara y profunda. No parecía la de una mujer, pero su tono sonaba dulce a la vez que preocupado.

Recuerdo, dentro de aquella asquerosa forma cubierta de mugre y rastros de vomito o comida mal digerida, que pensé en tan solo una persona. Solo aquella, la ultima a la que deseaba verme así…  
La única que no merecía verme de esa forma…

– ¿_Tweek_? – Pero también, la única a quien jamás volvería a ver…

– No, Craig… ven.

Y la voz sonó decepcionada también.  
Tenía tanta hambre… tanto frio… y tantos deseos por "_consumir_" lo antes posible… que no pedí una segunda invitación.  
Algunas otras veces, en lo que iba de aquellos meses, fui junto a toda clase de tipos que me ofrecieron "ayuda" para conseguir el dinero de la droga. Jamás me sentí humillado… era solo un títere que utilizaban sin piedad, pagaban y finalmente desechaban. Ni yo los conocía, ni ellos me conocían a mí. Tan sencillo como eso. Pero aquella persona era distinta… porque sabía quien era yo.  
Fue tan estúpido mi sentimiento… llegué a pensar que era Dios invitándome a rendirme.  
Si, fui estúpido…

…él amaba a las personas como Tweek, no como yo…

– Esta es mi casa… ¡ah! – Hizo cierto ruido, como cuando los cobayos chillan. Me hizo recordar otros momentos… no tan ingratos. – Puedes dormir en el sofá… ¿quieres un café?

– Supongo… – Mí vista volvió a ser clara y los aromas de aquel lugar tan… cómodo, llegaron a mí. Era canela y manzana… como el olor en las casas de las abuelas o algo parecido. La verdad, no es que supiera demasiado… mi abuela jamás quiso saber nada de nosotros.  
Nosotros… eso me hizo pensar en Rubí. ¿Que sería de aquella desgraciada criatura?  
Una madre como la nuestra… un hermano como el suyo…

– ¿Le pongo leche? – Quizá estaba igual o peor que yo.

¿Pero quien era aquella persona?... su rostro me resultaba familiar… y a juzgar por el hecho de saber mi nombre, era evidente que nos conocíamos… pero ¿de donde?  
Era un chico… quizá de mi edad o hasta un poco mayor. Llevaba unos jeans azul marino y una sudadera de un amarillo tan cálido y bajito que incluso se confundía un poco con el verde. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia la derecha, pero con algunos pequeños mechones rebeldes revoloteando la base de su cabeza. Su piel no era morena, ni siquiera parecía estar un poco, por mínimo que fuera, bronceada. Sus ojos… eso me desarmó por completo. Solo viendo esos ojos grises y aquella expresión… me sentí estúpido por olvidar algo así. Lo vi durante tanto tiempo y pasamos juntos algunos de los mejores días de mi infancia. Me atrevería a decir que fue uno de esos "romances de la infancia" que rara ocasión significan algo importante, pues se vuelven recuerdos, casi siempre vergonzosos, de lo que solíamos soñar cuando éramos buenos.

– Aquí tienes… – Me ofreció una taza… ese aroma… me revolvía el estomago. No eran tan solo las drogas… era el origen de aquel recuerdo. Era una sombra extraña sentada frente a mí. Era Tweek, sentado frente a mí, con aquellos enormes ojos verdes y su extraña y cálida sonrisa.

"_¿Craig?... ¿te encuentras bien?... me preocupas"_ – Me preguntaba con aquellos temblores tan característicos de si mismo. Mi corazón se enterneció como nunca antes…

…entonces salí de mi trance…

Tweek no estaba ahí…

– ¿Estas bien? – No había nadie sentado frente a mí. El chico que me ofreció el café estaba en el mismo sillón que yo, pero en un extremo diferente. El bebía algo que olía de forma distinta, algo parecido al té de hierbabuena… quizá.

Dejé el café sobre una mesita frente al sillón sin siquiera tomar un trago. Era demasiado pronto para mí.

– ¿Tu vives aquí? – Era evidente, pero no quería que fuera él quien se metiera en mi vida privada… si es que la tenía.

El chico miró en dirección de aquel pequeño departamento… era parecido a una residencia antigua redecorada con estanterías llenas de libros, muebles de madera rústicos y tapiz de colores silvestres y apagados. Sonrió unos segundos.

– Así es… este es mi hogar. No llevo demasiado tiempo en Nueva York, pero en cuando lo vi por primera vez, me enamoré por completo… además, está cerca de la estación del subterráneo… agh… – Contuvo con mucho esfuerzo lo que parecían ser palabras ahogadas. Eso me inquietó bastante. – Yo… ngh… perdona…

– ¿Ya mejoró tu Tourette, Thomas?

Sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera extraña, fue tanto, que incluso ante mis ojos perdidos y bastante colocados, era algo que no podría pasar desapercibido.  
Se veía realmente feliz. Hacia meses que nadie sonreía hacia mí…

– Esto no mejora, Craig… pero el medicamento ayuda… ¡Mierda! – De pronto, fue como si se le escaparan las palabras… como si contenerlas fuera demasiado difícil… por el hecho de tratarse de mí.

– Claro…

De pronto la atmosfera se volvió mas pesada… al menos para mi así fue. Odiaba quedarme quieto en un mismo lugar… y estar junto a alguien que me conocía desde la primaria y que no podría haber reconocido al Craig Tucker que era en ese momento de no ser por un milagro… no ayudaba.

– ¿Y porqué has venido a NY? – Dejó la taza sobre la misma mesa en que el café se enfriaba y me miró con preocupación. Era tan incómodo.

– Ya no lo recuerdo… – Mentí.

– Ya veo… ¿no quieres quedarte aquí? – Entonces su rostro se tiñó de rojo. – ¡es decir!... tu sabes, lavar tu ropa o ducharte…

Aun después de tantos años, Thomas lucía tal y como lo recordaba. Era extraño ver como movía los ojos de un punto a otro, evitando por completo tomarlos con los míos. ¿Porqué le avergonzaba verme directamente?... jamás se lo pregunté.

– No tienes que ser amable conmigo… – _"No lo merezco"_

– Es solo que… – Ladeó el rostro hacia el sitio donde había dejado mi taza de café. Sus mejillas lucían con un ligero tono rojizo y sus ojos color plata brillaron casi como cubiertos por llanto. – Es muy grato volverte a ver…

Y eso fue todo… extraño… pero nada incómodo.  
Alguien se preocupó de mí… una segunda vez.

– No se si deba…

– Claro que si. – Concluyó con una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre mis manos frías y costrosas.  
Era como volver a ver a Tweek.

…

…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Thomas descubriera mi verdadera naturaleza. No me avergonzaba de consumir drogas, pero sabía que podría estar haciendo algo mejor con mi tiempo libre. Él hacia hasta lo imposible para ayudarme. En Nueva York, Thomas había estudiado leyes laborales, pero en lugar de ejercer al cien la abogacía, se decidió a trabajar en Recursos Humanos. Esa fue la primer bocanada de aire frío… me recordaba al sueño que Tweek alguna vez tuvo.  
Al principio, para no sentirme por completo como una lacra, comencé ayudándole en las cosas de la casa; hacia las compras, limpiaba o me encargaba de ayudarle en algún mandado. Volví a hablar con su madre y conocí a sus tíos, las únicas personas a las que frecuentaba. Bastante humildes, todos eran amables, similar a lo que se siente tener una familia de verdad. Nadie nunca dijo nada malo, nadie nunca juzgó mi carácter, mis acciones o mi pasado… solamente me aceptaron como uno más. Todos y cada uno de ellos hicieron lo posible para ayudarme a dejar el asqueroso hábito que me había llevado hasta aquel punto en las calles y albergues.  
Fue difícil aceptarlo… pero lo hice…

– No tengo un motivo para seguir… – Alguna vez le confesé a Thomas, durante el almuerzo. EL siempre regresaba del trabajo después de medio día para comer a mi lado. Siempre me sentí algo culpable por ello. – Kyle tenía razón… no valgo nada…

El siempre me miraba con un semblante de tristeza y preocupación sincera… pero en esa ocasión, su rostro reflejó más el de alguien enfadado y decepcionado.

– Eso no podría saberlo él… ¡Craig!... tu sabes, Dios nos puso a todos en el mismo camino para cumplir una misión… y aun si no crees en su existencia, ¿no piensas que es bastante lógico que haya un motivo por el cual existimos todos nosotros?... incluso si ahora no lo encuentras, ten por seguro que estará esperando allá afuera por ti. Tu vida tiene valor, Craig… pero para comenzar a demostrarlo, debes creerlo tu primero.

Eso fue algo que ni siquiera Tweek me dijo jamás. Yo mismo… eso definía mi verdadero valor. Per había hecho cosas tan malas… si Thomas lo supiera, ¿cambiaría su visión de mi?

Mientras pasaron los meses, conseguí un empleo tranquilo como guardia en un hospital. Un tío de Thomas trabajaba ahí y yo iba para ayudarle con el turno de la mañana o la noche.  
Fue bastante difícil alejarme de las drogas… hubo días desesperantes… días violentos… y aquellos que parecieron ser milenios de agonía… pero lo logré.  
Fue porque Tweek me dijo que yo merecía ser alguien… y Thomas dijo que ese alguien lo definiría yo mismo.

Entonces la vida se tornó extrañamente tranquila.  
Cuando no estaba trabajando, ayudaba en la casa a Thomas o a su calurosa familia que siempre tenía atenciones y buenos tratos hacia mí. Me volví amigo de sus primos y casi como un sobrino más para sus tíos. Su madre me recordaba mucho a la señora Tweak, me trataba casi como si deseara que yo permaneciera al lado de su hijo para siempre. Temía llegar a lastimarla, como probablemente lastimé a la señora Tweak.  
Entonces me sentí listo para ir a buscar a Rubí y encargarme de ser un verdadero hermano para ella.

– Podrías traerla a vivir aquí, Craig. – Sugirió Thomas, en una de esas pequeñas reuniones de fin de semana que su familia hacia.

– ¡Eso es una estupenda idea!, ¿Por qué no la traes a Nueva York contigo?... puede encontrar una escuela pronto. – Secundó su madre. Todos en la familia de Thomas llegaron a amarme mil veces más de lo que alguna vez mi familia siquiera me quiso.

– Podría ir a la misma preparatoria en que nosotros estamos. – Sus primas estaban entusiasmadas también.

Me sentía culpable por ser tan importante en la vida de dulces personas que no tenían idea de cuan vil podía llegar a ser.

– No quiero ser una molestia mas grande para ti, Thomas… se los agradezco mucho, pero debo llevar a Rubí a un lugar donde no le cause más molestias a Thomas. No tengo derecho.

– Pero… no quisiera… no quisiera que te fueras… – El me miró con aquellos ojos platino de suplica, con verdadero dolor y con un semblante en verdad deprimente. Nunca podré terminar de pagar todo lo que él hizo por mí. Pero no era idiota, jamás lo fui… conocía sus sentimientos a la perfección… y yo no podía corresponderlos. Una vez jugué con un corazón de aquella forma, hacerlo una segunda sería igual a darle la razón a Kyle. Y ya no podría volver.

– Perdóname, Thomas… se que soy un malagradecido… pero quiero hacer lo correcto desde ahora… o al menos eso voy a intentar…

…_Tweek no se había ido… jamás se iría en realidad…_

– Pero… si me permites pedirte algo más…

…_Yo siempre vería su rostro en cualquier vitrina o escaparate de biblioteca…preocupándose por mí… preguntándose que hizo para merecer lo que yo hice... y sus padres estarían para siempre en mi conciencia…_

– ¿Que cosa Craig?

…_Pero, las palabras de Kyle escritas dentro de mi cabeza…_

– ¿Me ayudarías a buscar un apartamento cerca?

Su rostro se iluminó con un brillo cruel para mis ojos. Era radiante y aun así oscurecía mis sentimientos… me recordaba a quien alguna vez hizo mi corazón latir de esa forma. De alguien que pensó que era necesario. Que YO era necesario en verdad.

…_esas palabras jamás me permitirían continuar…_

…

Dos semanas después viajé a Denver para encontrar a mi hermana… la dirección que mi tía me dio era un tanto confusa y tardé 4 horas en el simple hecho de encontrar la calle correcta. Finalmente llegué hasta ahí, solo para encontrar que la sobra de lo que hice a Tweek me atacaba de nuevo… que Dios, de ser real, jamás olvidaría lo que le hice a uno de sus ángeles… lo que hice a la oportunidad única que me dio de entrar a la Universidad… de cuanto maldije su nombre hasta que Thomas me sacó de ese lugar…

– ¿Que?

– Rubí murió… Craig… lo lamento.

Entonces todo se convirtió en la misma basura del comienzo.  
Yo cometí un crimen… y eso diría lo que soy toda la vida.  
Y lo que merezco.


	4. Yo confío en ti y eso jamás cambiará

**Yo confío en ti y eso jamás cambiará.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. Solo me robo a Craig en algunas ocasiones… aunque debería detenerme…_

Cada gota de lluvia era mas fría que la anterior, su tamaño tan grande golpeaba con dureza los bordes de mi ropa. Mis pies estaban a tan solo milímetros de caer por el borde.  
Caminé hacia el enorme puente que conectaba Nueva York con la carretera al exterior, donde había caminado tiempo atrás… donde me di por perdido. Pise por encima de la barandilla exterior, justo aquella que estaba expuesta al río. Con una mano sobre la barandilla y la otra en un pilar de concreto, miraba hacia abajo, justo donde el agua rompía su velocidad, chocando contra aquella construcción sobresaliente.  
Justo a lado de mí, pero bajo la barandilla, estaba de pie él…

…mi único compañero…

– _¿Que haces, Craig?_ – Sus enternecedores ojos pino me observaban con melancolía. Su voz resultaba más hiriente que mi deseo de saltar. Eso lo había superado rápidamente.

– Voy a saltar… ya no quiero seguir así… esto es horrible, ¡vivir es horrible!...

– _¿Por qué?_ – Puso una de sus manos sobre el barandal y observó la distancia, donde nada mas podría verse gracias a las oscuras nubes de lluvia.

– ¡No es justo!... – Comencé a llorar… me sentía tan desilusionado… tan solo. – ¡Yo no merezco esto!... yo… jamás quise hacerte daño…

– _Pero… estás aquí…_ – Contestó con ironía y una mueca extraña sobre sus labios. – _Eso no es mucho mejor._ – Susurró entristecido.

Alucinar en momentos como ese me pareció algo demasiado normal. "Voy a morir hoy" – pensé.

– ¡No quiero sentirme así de mal!... ¡no quiero acercarme a nadie nunca más! – Solté la barandilla y lentamente me puse de pie por completo. Extendí mis brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Aun así estaba llorando. El dolor era demasiado para mi. – No quiero perder a todos los que me rodean… nunca fui un buen hermano… o un buen amigo… – Miré a Tweek a los ojos. Comenzó a llorar por mí de nuevo. – Ni siquiera un buen novio… ¡pero eso no significa que deba sufrir de esta forma!

– _Te quiero, Craig… me preocupas…_ – Siempre… siempre, pensando en mí. ¿Por qué no desaparecía la imagen de Tweek dentro de mi cabeza? Era tan real, como estar frente al verdadero Tweek… pero este era mucho más cruel… porque el verdadero se había ido.

– ¡Pues deberías parar!... mi amor no vale nada… ni mi simpatía… – Las palabras de Kyle… – Ni yo… yo no valgo nada, Tweek… – Recordé entonces lo ultimo que le dije. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era Tweek… pero tenia que sacarlo de mi pecho antes de saltar hacia el rio. – Tweek, lo de la apuesta… yo no quería…

…Pero Tweek se había ido. De pronto volví a estar solo encima de la barandilla. Quizá eso también era parte del castigo.

– Bien… aquí estoy… – El sonido de la lluvia se volvía mas fuerte, incluso el cielo se tiño de gris por completo y mi cansado cuerpo intentaba dar un salto hacia el futuro perpetuo. Hacia la nada.  
¿Cuánto tardaría en morir?, ¿iba a doler?, ¿habría algo mas después de esto?, ¿o solo era el final?

De pronto escuché el lejano sonido de unas campanas que no estaban por ningún lugar, pero que me recordaron a la iglesia de South Park. En momentos como ese, es normal pensar muchas tonterías que en otras circunstancias jamás habrían sido importantes.  
Mi infancia… como eran las cosas antes del divorcio… ser amigo de Clyde y Token… pelear con tu grupo de amigos, con tu "supermejoramigo" Kyle… odiar a Eric Cartman…

Cosas que jamás volvería a ver…

…entonces, salté.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

– ¡Te odio!, ¡te odio demasiado!... – Estaba llorando, aun debajo de la lluvia, eran evidentes aquellos ojos inundados en el llanto. – ¡Porque te amo!, ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡TE AMO!, ¡YO TE AMO!, ¡te he amado desde el primer día en que ladeaste la cabeza y te ofreciste a lavar mi ropa!... y se que yo jamás seré lo que Tweek fue para ti… ¡pero no te estoy pidiendo nada!, ¡no quiero pedirte nada mas!... soy feliz tan solo estando a tu lado, ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?, ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?, ¡no lo olvides, Craig!... si aun es importante para ti, ¡NUNCA LO OLVIDES!... ese amor… jamás… ¡PORQUE YO JAMÁS TE VOY A DEJAR DE AMAR!

Mi brazo era lo único que evitaba la caída eminente hacia el río. Había sido atrapado por Thomas en un momento determinado. Me tenia agarrado con ambos brazos y jalándome con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabia que tenía. Mi cuerpo estaba pendiendo de ese único brazo. Mis ojos, abiertos como dos platos enormes, lo observaban incrédulos.

– ¡Con dolor!... – Comencé a resbalar lentamente de sus brazos, se le estaba acabando la fuerza. – ¡Con sufrimiento!... – Bajé otro poco más… – ¡Con toda tu rabia contenida!... – Estaba a segundos de caerme… – ¡PERO **SIGUE**!, **¡SIGUE, CRAIG!,** ¡TU SIEMPRE, **SIGUE**!

Entonces su brazo no pudo más…

…pero antes de dejarme ir, me tomé fuertemente de la barandilla.  
¿Por qué ellos dos siempre esperaban que siguiera?

– ¡Tengo miedo, Thomas!, ¡tengo mucho miedo! – Sus ojos se iluminaron con verdadera devoción cristiana. Pero aun seguía del otro lado de la barandilla, si me soltaba de esta, caería sin que pudiera evitarlo. – ¡No quiero quedarme solo!... ¡pero he hecho tanto daño en mi vida…! Que siento que no merezco ser feliz… Kyle, Thomas… Kyle tenia la razón… no valgo nada… ni mi sueños…

– ¡Eso no es verdad, Craig!

– ¡SI LO ES!... yo no… si hubiera estado ahí para Rubí, ella no habría recurrido a esas malditas drogas… ¡y seguiría conmigo!... debí, debí… debí volverme en alguien en quien ella pudiera confiar y sentirse segura… mi madre se fue, mi padre se fue… y yo me convertí en eso… la abandoné, Thomas… y ni siquiera soy capaz de entregarle un hermano de quien pueda sentirse orgullosa… soy un fraude… soy… – Entonces, comencé a llorar fuertemente.

Thomas me atrajo hacia él y me amarró al puente con el abrazo mas cálido que había recibido desde que Tweek y yo salíamos. Lloraba como un niño, agarrado a su camiseta.

– ¡Mierda!, ¡ojo de culo! – Entonces, con mi cabeza bajo su cuello, lo observé asustado. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su Tourette.

…

Los días pasaron lentos, pero no en vano. Al cabo de un mes, dejé de llorar tan frecuentemente. Compré el departamento que Thomas había conseguido cerca del suyo, a pesar de sus suplicas para que no viviera solo. Yo le dije que estaría bien… que ya no volvería a intentar "nada peligroso". Supongo que lo creyó.  
Pero tan solo un poco después, aquella etapa tan dura y agonizante de mi vida, también llegaría a su fin.

– ¿Irlanda?

– Así es. – Estábamos sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. Ya no hacia tanto frío como en los días anteriores, así que Thomas vestía una sudadera café claro y unos jeans vaqueros. Yo llevaba solamente una camisa de manga larga. – No estaba demasiado interesado al principio… pero todo mi departamento está obligado a cambiarse para el final del mes…

– Pero eso es en dos semanas…

– Lo sé… lo veo como una doble oportunidad… – Los espasmos que le daban al intentar contener su Tourette eran bastante notorios, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la gente que tiembla o tiene tics, que ni siquiera le prestaba importancia. – La empresa va a apoyarnos a unos cuantos para realizar una maestría en una universidad irlandesa con quien están asociados… no tendré que pagar ni un solo dólar…

– Me alegro por ti, de verdad… – Le ofrecí una taza de té, mientras sostenía otra para mí. Sonreí con verdadero orgullo, pues mi amigo estaba logrando otra meta en su vida. Me sentía satisfecho por estarlo compartiendo con él. – ¿Y la doble oportunidad porque es?... si la maestría es una…

Sus ojos plateados dejaron de verme… entonces el viento frio se coló entre mi cabellera. Mis instintos siempre fueron bastante buenos, pero ni ellos estaban preparados para eso.

– La otra es… que necesito alejarme de ti, Craig. Permanentemente…

No fueron palabras crueles… pero me hirieron.

– ¿De que hablas?

– ¡No me malinterpretes!... yo estoy muy feliz de haber estado contigo durante todo este tiempo, viviendo lo que vivimos, apoyándote y recibiendo todo tu apoyo… jamás recordaré día mas afortunado en mi vida que aquel en el que te encontré en la plaza cerca de la universidad… pero, Craig… lo que te dije en el puente… – Ocultó su rostro bajo su cabello cenizo. Su silencio siempre me fue doloroso. – Es verdad y así es como lo siento. Tú jamás vas a corresponder a mis sentimientos… y no quiero perder tu amistad solo por no contener todo lo que pueda sentir en un futuro… – No lo dijo directamente, pero lo entendí a la perfección. Dado el momento, seria doloroso ver a quien amas junto a alguien más… y no tener ningún derecho más allá de tu amistad sobre él. – Por eso… es mejor que nos separemos… porque creo que yo ya no puedo seguir siendo solamente tu amigo…

Me habría encantado, LO JURO, habría dado lo que fuera por detenerlo, por decir algo como: "No es así, quédate a mi lado"…

…pero…

Yo amé a Tweek y el me amó una vez. Mis sentimientos hacia el comenzaron como algo sucio, una maldita trampa que jamás debió ser… de haberlo corregido desde el comienzo, de haber demostrado honestamente mis intenciones… el seguiría con vida.  
Así que yo, Craig Tucker, juré JAMÁS volver a decir "te amo" sin estar por completo seguro de ser cierto.  
Y a Thomas, lo quiero… mas no lo amo.  
Así que tuve que dejarlo ir… porque no quería perderlo.

– Lo siento…

– ¡Oh, no!... Craig… no te disculpes… soy yo quien debería hacerlo, te deprimí la tarde. – Contestó con una sonrisa mentirosa. Era mas que evidente su deseo de llorar… el ansiaba que lo detuviera, pero eso no sucedió. De nuevo, rompí el corazón de alguien. – ¡Pero…! te tengo una sorpresa especial… tómalo como mi ultimo regalo para ti.

Lo observé sorprendido. ¿Que mas podría darme que no me hubiese entregado antes?  
Gracias a Thomas comprendí muchas cosas… mi misión en esta tierra… el porqué de todas las cosas… la profundidad de mis acciones… y el alcance de todos mis sueños.  
Gracias a él me convertí en "alguien". No el alguien que Tweek o Rubí merecieron…

– Conseguí un favor de una antigua compañera del trabajo, ella ahora trabaja en la universidad del estado… no es tan glamuroso como en la universidad de periodismo, pero creo que puedes comenzar por algo… ¡me ha dado una beca para ti, Craig!... puedes volver a estudiar redacción.

…Definitivamente, no era el alguien que Tweek, Rubí o Thomas merecieron…

…pero algún día lo sería… y aunque en ese momento solamente era Craig Tucker, mi esfuerzo me llevaría a probar que ellos no se fueron en vano.

…

…  
Durante 4 años estudié todo el día y trabajé por las noches. Los primeros 2 años seguí trabajando para el tío de Thomas, como guardia de seguridad, pero llegado el momento, tuve que comenzar a trabajar en el nivel mas bajo de mi carrera y tomar de poco en poco algo de experiencia.  
Visitaba todos los fines de semana, o cuando en medida de lo posible, a la familia de Thomas. Ellos estaban tristes por su ausencia y la mía, pero yo les prometí que los visitaría siempre que me lo permitieran. Thomas me enviaba correos electrónicos al menos 2 veces al mes, no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente como para saber como iba su vida en Irlanda. Después de tantos años, nuestro contacto se fue perdiendo lentamente y al pasar esos 4 años, apenas y nos escribíamos 1 vez cad meses. Supongo que seguía siendo mas difícil para él de lo que era para mi… por eso jamás le reclamé nada.

Entonces… eso que yo no conocía, llegó. Era el extraño golpe en la vida de todos los hombres, aquel que sucede tan fuerte y tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vemos venir o irse.  
Eso que la gente llama "suerte".  
Estaba regresando temprano por la mañana a mi departamento. Llevaba algo de la tienda de 24 horas que quedaba cerca del centro. Como me encontraba en el 5to y ultimo año de universidad, solo tenia clases 3 veces a la semana, pero en ese día en particular, no las tenía. Las calles estaba solas, con quizá una o dos personas por manzana, pues aun no era horario transitado. Entonces observé a una mujer vestida de traje, no parecía conocer el vecindario, puesto que llevaba varios minutos caminando con cierta desorientación. La ignoré en un principio, pero finalmente sucedió algo que si captó mi atención. Un par de vagos idiotas montados en un automóvil bajaron rápidamente y le quitaron el bolso. Un robo en aquel barrio no era algo fuera de lo normal, en realidad, sucedía todo el tiempo, pero entonces uno de los sujetos s acercó a la mujer e intentó forzarla para robarle un beso o lo que fuera… entonces se volvió de mi incumbencia.

– ¡Ayuda! – El otro sujeto dentro de auto les hacia señas que no me indicaron nada bueno. Intentaron subirla por la fuerza al coche. – ¡AYUDENME!

– ¡Déjala en paz, imbécil! – Llegué corriendo hasta el lugar y le asesté un buen golpe en la nariz, quebrándosela en el instante.

– ¡AH, BASTARDO!, ¡MALDICION! – La sangre comenzó a salirse a chorros y el ruido de los gritos atrajo a las personas que vivían en los alrededores, quienes tuvieron que despertarse por el estruendo.

Mi barrio era bastante peligroso, había toda clase de pandillas o maleantes estúpidos, pero eso no significaba que cualquiera podía robar en el. Jamás entendí como funcionaba el sistema del todo, pero era algo así como que solo los que vivían ahí podían robar. Que considerado de su parte.  
En solo unos segundos, dos grupos de pandilleros llegaron hasta ahí y comenzaron una pelea con los sujetos del coche. Aprovechando la distracción, tomé a la chica y la jalé en dirección de mi departamento, corriendo y arrastrándola conmigo. En tan solo un minuto, ya estábamos en la entrada.  
Pasó todo lo que se esperaría… esperé a que se calmara del susto y la acompañé a la estación del subterráneo. Me agradeció y prometió recompensármelo alguna vez… aunque no presté mayor importancia al asunto.

Si dije al principio que aquello había sido un acto de suerte, es por lo que vino después.

Dos semanas después, mi contrato había terminado dentro de la empresa donde había comenzado mis prácticas y tomado experiencia. Había tenido otros 2 empleos, pero nada que me motivara demasiado. Seguía estando bastante lejos de ser un editor en verdad y, como la esperanza es lo último que muere, dejé mi solicitud en una agencia de trabajo que tenía la "fama" de conseguir empleo solo a las personas con mayor experiencia y contactos.  
Extrañamente, me llamaron tan solo en un par de días… de una revista de modas…  
De entre todos los temas sobre los cuales se puede escribir, la moda era el que menos me interesaba… POR MUCHO. Mi experiencia era de periódicos o publicaciones de temas especializados en finanzas o diseño de empresas… ¿por qué había recibido aquella llamada?, ¿Por qué una revista de modas me querría como asistente del departamento de edición?

La chica, aquella mujer a punto de ser secuestrada y que yo ayudé en un acto completamente desinteresado y que no habría ocurrido de haber ido directo a la casa en lugar de pasar por una tienda o haberme negado a cubrir un trabajo por la noche… era la editora en jefe de la revista VOGUE.  
Si eso no es suerte… entonces no sé que más podría ser.

–**O–O–O–O–**

El charco de sangre se extendía por debajo de la puerta… incluso le rozaba la pierna y manchaba su pantalón.  
Craig estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyado con la espalda contra la puerta, con una mano en aquel charco rojo carmesí y con la otra sobre el picaporte.

– Ábreme, Stanley… ya no queda mucho tiempo… si sigues así, pronto…

– Cuéntame mas… – La voz de Stan había cambiado mucho con los años, pero aun se mantenía en un tono suave, casi melódico.

– Ábreme y te diré el resto… por favor… ¡vas a morir si no te llevo al hospital pronto!

– ¡No te voy a abrir!... – Craig golpeó la puerta con su cabeza, estaba muriendo del miedo. Del otro lado, sentado en la misma posición, Stan tenía ambos brazos tendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Los cortes seguían dejando fluir lentamente el líquido vital de sus venas. Sin embargo, el quería seguir escuchando al otro moreno… – Por favor… solo un poco mas… dime, ¿qué sigue después de eso?... ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

– Yo… – Estaba desesperado, pero no le quedaba de otra más que continuar con aquel juego maldito. De no hacerlo, Stan moriría adentro de aquella habitación. – Está bien… te lo cuento, pero después tienes que prometer que abrirás, ¿lo harás, cierto?

– Si, Craig… lo haré… – Un silencio rápido de 10 segundos y Craig retomó la narración. – Entonces dime… ¿que sigue después de eso?

Craig tomó el aliento, de nada le serviría seguir temblando de miedo, no si antes no lograba abrir aquella puerta y sacar a Stan de ahí.

– Bien, yo… creo que ya tenia… ¿24?, quizá 25… lo que sigue a eso… bueno, Stan… después de eso, nos reencontramos después de no vernos desde preparatoria… y me enamoré de ti.

…

**Y esto es todo hasta aquí. Estoy siendo breve y eso me asusta… a mi jamás se me da la brevedad XD. Creo que moriré pronto XD, pero que no! Porque tengo varios fics que actualizar… pero en verdad me sorprende esta brevedad.  
En fin, espero que no haya confusión con esta última parte, por si la hay, les explico: La historia, como es evidente, esta siendo narrada por Craig, pero son recuerdos, no está sucediendo en el momento actual del Fic. La historia actual es esta escena entre él y Stan, por eso, si leen el sumary, se darán cuenta que el lo explica de esa forma. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?, ¿que está haciendo Stan?, ¿Por qué están en esa situación?... bueno, tendrán que esperar para saberlo.  
Agradezco sus reviews, me puse a leerlos y me complació ver que es de su agrado.  
Espero leernos pronto!  
Cuidense mucho.  
By: Roglia15**


	5. Porque eres una persona especial

**Porque eres una persona especial**

**Como comienza el fin de semana y tengo TAREAS POR TONELADAS, pues decidí darme un descanso para escribir un capitulo de otro Fic que acabo de comenzar y continuar este.  
Ojalá no los aburra demasiado.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… ni la vida de Craig, ni la vida de Stan, aunque eso las volvería más dramáticas._

– ¿Es una broma?

Era el piso 65 de aquel edificio. Uno de los más grandes del estado, sino es que el más.  
Había sufrido una transformación por demás extraordinaria.  
Después de haber sido convocado por la editora de la revista VOGUE, mi trabajo como asistente ocupó todo mi tiempo. ¿Alguna vez viste "El Diablo viste Prada"… o "El diablo viste a la moda?... pues mi jefa era PEOR que Miranda Priestly. Ella SI QUE ERA EL DEMONIO.

– Craig, ¿ya tienes mi cita de las 12?  
– Quiero mi Hermés ha mas tardar a la 1 en punto.  
– ¿Dónde dejaste mi CK?  
– Espero que tengas preparados los bocetos que Freud dejó esta mañana.  
– ¿Porqué me haces esperar tanto?  
– Quiero el teléfono que…  
– ¿Dónde se encuentran los…?  
– ¿Por qué demoras tanto con una simple petición?  
– ¡Craig!  
– ¡Craig!  
– **¡CRAIG!**

Estuve a punto de empujarla contra un auto camino a la limusina en más de una ocasión… pero aprendí mucho a su lado. Eso siempre lo reconoceré.  
Yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que la moda era… NADA.  
5 años después, me encontré incapaz de usar ropa ajena a las colecciones de la temporada. Diariamente invertía 4 horas en la simple tarea de arreglarme para ir al trabajo. Me volví mucho más critico, algunos dirían que cruel. Conforme pasaba más tiempo trabajando, mi frialdad se volvía cada vez más palpable.

Me convertí en otra persona… pero no en la persona que Tweek había merecido.  
Tweek… yo pensaba en el y Thomas todo el tiempo. Pensaba también en Rubí. Todos ellos estaban mejor lejos de mí, pero yo seguía esperando a la persona, al Craig Tucker que mereciera pedirles perdón. Aunque aun me faltaba un largo camino por delante.

Anne, mi jefa, notó en mí algo que probablemente solo Tweek pudo ver… y eso era que yo podía ser útil. Me instruyó, me dio todo su conocimiento, me permitió ver a través de sus ojos la manera en que el mundo podía ser, lo que podría o no significar la moda. El como yo, aquel hombre de aspecto serio y calculador, podría tener el mundo a sus pies… si hacía los movimientos correctos.

Y vaya que los hice…

– No, no es una broma… es una manera de decir que ya me hartaste, comienzas mañana, pero que no se te ocurra dejar pendientes para tu reemplazo.

Y esa fue la manera en que Anne me entregó el segundo puesto más importante de la compañía. Pasé de ser su simple "asistonto", al hombre más importante de la revista VOGUE, porque ella jamás entregaría un regalo a otro sin esperar algo a cambio… el trabajo era agotador y me dejaba sin vida social… pero como yo no me cansaba fácil y carecía de toda vida social, era el candidato perfecto. Por mucho.  
Entonces pude ser algo más que su secretario… aprendí el doble y me tomó como a un "casi-igual". Por supuesto, nadie estaba a su nivel… pero al menos dejé de ser el desgraciado que tomaba sus notas y hacia el trabajo duro.  
Y desde entonces soy todo un caso… soy un hombre maduro que sabe de moda, tiene miles en el banco, gasta mas en ropa que en servicios y conoce y es conocido en todas las casas de moda y alta costura de E.U.A.

Y un día… sucedió.  
Caminaba a mi departamento. En particular, los coches los utilizo muy poco, solo cuando no sé a donde me dirijo. Aquella tarde era uno de esos días en que me libero de los pendientes y puedo huir tranquilamente al departamento. Puedo pasar 3 días seguidos encerrados en la oficina… pero no hacer una sola queja al respecto. Por eso Anne me adora… psicópata. Recuerdo perfectamente el día… un 15 de enero. No tenía mayor interés en permanecer encerrado por mucho en mi departamento, así que me detuve unos minutos en las bancas frente al edificio principal de la Universidad de Artes y Periodismo de Nueva York. Una escuela privada de gran prestigio. La observaba con recelo… y burla. Estuve ahí un mes, me echaron, tiré mi vida a la basura… y 6 años después, estaba ahí, en una de de sus bancas, con mi saco de 60,000 dólares y un celular de 15,600. No necesité de la cara y sobrestimada educación de esos sujetos… solamente necesité de Thomas.  
No esperé mucho… hasta que una escena robó mi atención. Era un joven… lo conoces bastante bien. Cabellera negra azabache, sudadera color café claro, unos jeans manchados con pequeñas motas de pintura, unos converse desgastados color negro y un portafolios enorme manchado de la misma forma que los jeans. Se detuvo frente a la calle… el semáforo era verde, rápidamente cambió a amarillo… después rojo. Él se detuvo… contemplando los automóviles con una cierta mirada. Yo lo observé… estaba cautivado por esa mirada azul rey. No era tanto su belleza, aunque admito que era bastante apuesto… un _hippie_ apuesto… eran sus ojos… esos ojos, yo los vi muchas veces antes. MUCHAS.  
Él miró los autos pasando a gran velocidad, los seguía con la mirada… uno tras otro… el los vigilaba. Yo lo supe, ¿sabes?... yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Entonces, me sentí lleno de terror y sufrimiento. El respiró por la boca, aun a esa distancia de 6 metros pude distinguirlo. SU respiración cambió… entonces sus ojos tuvieron resignación…  
Caminé rápido… muy rápido… como nunca antes.  
Lo sostuve del brazo y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Después de tantos años parecía absurdo recordarlo, pero yo lo había visto. No era él quien me había echo correr… sino yo. Yo me vi a través de esos ojos. Me vi saltando de aquel puente hacia años… pero incluso a alguien como yo, a alguien "sin valor"… lo rescataron.  
Yo tendría que hacer algo por él.

– Oye… no.

Fueron mis palabras. Solo eso. Nada más elaborado o romántico… nada agradable o cruel. No dije nada, solamente… solo dije: NO.  
Entonces… bueno… ¡de cualquier forma te lo diré!, entonces tú me miraste con los ojos cubiertos de llanto… estabas a punto de llorar, te quebrarías en cualquier momento. Creo que nunca te lo había preguntado, pero… ¿habrías saltado?... no lo sé, esa es mi impresión. Pienso que deseabas saltar contra el tráfico. Lo sé, porque yo también me sentí de esa manera.

– ¿Que…? ¿Que haces?, ¡suéltame! – Te retorcías de una manera extraña. Te recuerdo que sostuve muchas veces a Tweek de las muñecas… y ni siquiera él parecía agonizar tanto. ¿Que te lastimaba de mi tacto?... ¿no sería a caso que…? – ¿Porqué…?

– Yo… quería, a ti… – Jamás había echo eso… ni siquiera por Thomas y había conocido perfectamente sus pensamientos. – Quiero invitarte un café… ¿quieres venir?

– ¿Que?... – Me miraste con esos ojos que aun hoy me pregunto que poseen. No se si sea el color que poseen o la facilidad con la que trasmiten sus sentimientos… pero me atormentan. Me obligan a mirar siempre a ellos, a escucharte y a querer seguir viéndolos… a desearlo. Con demasiada fuerza. – Tu no… ¿hablas en serio?

– ¿Que?... ¿no te lo piden a menudo? – Esa pregunta hizo que te ruborizaras. Luciste tan adorable que algo extraño sucedió sobre mi pecho. Fue como una leve punzada… algo que… había enterrado junto a mi primer amor.

– Yo… si, bueno, no… yo, lo que quiero decir… es… – Tomaste con mas fuerza aquel portafolios y agachaste la mirada. Aun con ese flequillo cubriéndote el rostro, supe que me inspeccionabas. No creo que hayas conocido a alguien vestido de esa manera en la escuela de artes. Vestido así, lucía al menos 5 años mayor a ti, eso sumado a mi altura que es mayor a la tuya por al menos 6 centímetros. – Supongo… si… está bien.

Y sonreí… abiertamente… lo hice, yo sonreí.  
Llevaba meses sin hacerlo… la ultima ocasión había sido frente al monitor, leyendo un correo electrónico de Thomas, quien llevaba meses alojado en Londres. Parecía irle todo de maravilla…

Recordando eso, me congelé… ¿porqué me había echo sonreír un completo desconocido en medio de la calle?

No podía explicármelo… creo, en realidad, que no quería hacerlo.

Llegamos a un café cercano a la universidad, el único sitio que recordaba a la perfección de aquel mes antes de mi descenso en la vida. Ahí llevaba mis libros todos los días después de clases y leía casi 5 horas seguidas, hasta que me cansaba del sonido de los automóviles paseando por la calle principal y regresaba a los dormitorios.  
Él y yo entramos, nos sentamos juntos en una mesita con vista a la avenida y pedimos unos cafés simples. La enorme vitrina por la que mirábamos era suficientemente grande como para distraernos de preguntas incómodas.

– ¿Estudias pintura o algo similar? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar… aunque resultaba bastante obvio que no estabas ahí para aprender periodismo o música.

– Si, yo… estudio la Licenciatura en el estudio de la pintura contemporánea y su composición… – Te sonrojaste de nuevo al decir aquello… estoy seguro que te diste cuenta cual pretensioso sonaba aquello, aunque en realidad solamente eras honesto. – Todos nos dicen pintores… – Completaste con una sonrisa inocente.

– Ya veo… – Ni siquiera en ese momento me pareciste familiar, en lo absoluto. Poco quedaba de aquel niño del pompón rojo, supongo…

– ¿Tu das cátedra en la universidad?... no creo haberte visto en ningún taller de tronco común…

– ¿Parezco un profesor? – En ese momento noté lo viejo que debía lucir. Me reacomodé la corbata y pasé la mano por mi cabellera con cuidado. – Mejor no me respondas…

Soltaste una leve carcajada. Si estabas sonriéndome...

Entonces el olor a café tan penetrante dentro de aquel sitio, hizo a mi cabeza evocar muchos recuerdos muertos… hasta ese momento.

– _Eres raro, Craig… – Frente a mi, Tweek estaba sentado. Con aquel aspecto de 16 años, su camiseta verde mal abotonada, su cabello revuelto y esos ojos color pino ocultos en una maraña de cabellos y pena. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Me sonrió con calidez, una ternura que dolía. Inclinó la cabeza sobre el vaso desechable con café y miró en una dirección que le ayudaba a evitar mi mirada. – Pero eso me hace sentir tranquilo… _

– ¿Te encuentras bien?... oye… – Pero tu voz me sacó de mi trance. No era Tweek… eras tu.

¿Porqué había relacionado ambas ideas?... era el olor… quizá… o podría ser algo más fuerte…

– Yo… este… si…

– Bien… – Frunciste el ceño, pero le resté mayor importancia. Miré en dirección de una pared dentro de aquel local y enfoqué la mirada tanto como era posible. Un letrero anunciaba una galería de cuadros dentro de poco tiempo.

– ¿Estás inscrito? – Pregunté al aire. Me miraste con cierta duda y después seguiste mi mirada hasta el letrero. Suspiraste cansado… lo noté, pero no dije nada. Pensé que no tenía derecho a preguntar algo.

– La galería… si, claro. No es la gran cosa…

– Vendré a ver uno de tus cuadros… – Recuerdo haberme regañado mentalmente al instante. No sabía porque carajo me había auto-invitado de esa manera. Tus ojos no respondieron de la manera en que, creía, iban a hacerlo. – Ese… – Finalicé apuntando a tu portafolios.

– Todavía no está terminado…

– Pues todavía no es la galería… lo lograrás… – ¿Por qué le daba ánimos a un desconocido? – Y yo vendré a verlo terminado. Te lo prometo.

Antes de terminar de lucir como un completo acosador desequilibrado, me puse de pie y tomé mis portafolios de marca. Recuerdo tu rostro de confusión… pero también pude notar un brillo extraño en el.

– Bien… te espero…

Y me fui.  
4 días después, seguía preguntándome porque rayos había echo todo eso. ¿Fue por su semblante?, ¿por su condición?, ¿por empatía?... lo que haya sido, me costó caro.

– _Luces cansado, Craig… me preocupas._

Desde aquella tarde en la cafetería, yo veía en todas partes la imagen de Tweek.  
En el trabajo… en la oficina… en mi departamento… en la calle…  
Lo peor no fue estar siendo atormentado por la imagen fantasmal de mi ex-novio muerto. Era mi neutralidad respecto a ello. Incluso aquella ocasión en el puente, cuando Tweek me acompañó antes de saltar, me había sentido como un loco… pero justo en ese momento, cuando se me presentaba la imagen de Tweek, lo sentía como algo bastante normal. Como si todo fuera a ir mejor.

– _¿Estás bien, Craig?_ – Me preguntó Tweek… sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. Lucía muy triste. Yo me encontraba solo en aquella oficina de paredes de cristal. Con un auricular en el oído derecho, cualquiera que pasara fuera de la oficina pensaría que hablaba con alguien por celular. – _Hoy luces triste…_

– Estoy bien, Tweek… deja de preocuparte. Intento trabajar… – Sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, supe que su rostro se entristeció con mis palabras. Siempre… siempre había algo en mi vida más importante que él. – Perdona… yo, solo intento adelantar algo de trabajo…

– _Ya veo… entonces, yo… te dejo trabajar._

La mayoría de nuestras conversaciones fueron así. Sabia, sé que debí ir a un psicólogo… que no debería seguir viviendo así. Pero fue algo inevitable… Tweek estaba ahí por una razón… y yo me negaba a aceptarla. Hasta que lo hiciera, Tweek seguiría ahí… preocupándose por mi y haciendo todo lo posible para que yo no me sintiera tan solo.

– _Craig… ¿es hoy un día importante para ti?_

– No Tweek… ¿porqué? – Dentro de mi departamento, completamente solo, era cuando aquella fantasía de Tweek se volvía mucho más lúcida. En ese momento estaba sirviéndome una copa de vino blanco. Había trabajado duro para tener aquella tarde libre… y comenzaba preguntarme el verdadero porqué.

– _Pues… no dejas de pensar en eso. No quiero que te sobre esfuerces demasiado, Craig… luces cansado._

¿Yo olvidaba algo importante?... no lo creía… todo iba bien con la revista… mi ropa en la lavandería… no… algo más.

– _¿No era hoy el día en que verías a Stan?_

– ¿Stan? – Alcé la ceja y miré directamente a la imagen de Tweek, sentado junto a la barra de la cocina, con una taza de café sostenida con sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo. – ¿Que Stan?, ¿de que hablas?

Recordé entonces algunas imágenes de mi niñez. De mi vida en South Park, todo antes del divorcio. Cuando yo era normal… si, lo recordaba. Hubo un Stan… Stanley algo… Mark… Martz, algo así.

– No conozco ningún Stan, Tweek… el único que recuerdo es el de South Park… quizá sea una confusión. – Agaché la mirada en busca de control de la televisión, pero entonces un frío horrendo me atravesó el pecho. Tweek ya no estaba sentado frente a la barra, en su lugar, estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón, justo frente a mí… a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Lucía serio…

– _Se lo prometiste a Stan, Craig… ¿también a él lo dejarás sentirse solo?_

Fue el reproche mas cruel que nunca antes me habían echo. Peor aun que el de Kyle… porque venía de la única persona cuya voz podía hacerme llorar. El dueño de todos mis sentimientos… y, sobre todo, el único con derecho.

– ¿A Stanley? – Ni siquiera recordaba el apellido de ese sujeto…

– _Stan Marsh_. – Entonces la voz de Tweek se fusionó con un sonido tétrico… algo que ya no hacia que me sintiera a gusto con su presencia. Los recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza y de pronto, estaba ahí, en South Park. – _Le prometiste que irías, Craig…_

La imagen de Tweek eran mis recuerdos reprimidos… mi pasado… por eso, solamente él podía llevarlos de nuevo a mi cabeza. Stan… Stanley Marsh… ¡era él!... ese chico de ojos tristes en la galería, el joven de la cafetería…

– ¿Es hoy un día importante para ti? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Si, Tweek… ¡me voy, tengo que ir a la universidad! – Sin pensar en otra cosa, dejé todo como estaba, tomé mi saco y salí corriendo por mi limusina. En todo el camino estuve reviviendo los recuerdos de South Park, todas aquellas imágenes de un Stan de 9 años dentro de mi cabeza. Por supuesto que nos vimos cuando regrese a la preparatoria, pero nuestros encuentros fueron por demás cortos… casi siempre estuve enfocado en Tweek durante aquellos días.

Bajé de la limusina corriendo, creyendo haber llegado demasiado tarde, pero resultó que llegue en el momento correcto. El jardín principal parecía el interior del museo de arte de Nueva York, había cuadros y mamparas que daban la imagen de pasillos improvisaos de un momento a otro. Caminé sin detenerme, tenía que encontrar la pared que tuviera a ese pintor frente a él… a ese sujeto…

Te vi… estabas precioso en aquella sudadera gris opaco y jeans idénticos a los del día del café. Tu cabello revuelto y esa mirada tan compadecida… ¿estabas decepcionado?... por poco y tendrías algo porque sentirte así… pero eso no sucedió. Mis recuerdos… Tweek me hizo verte aun en lo más profundo de mis memorias perdidas. Pero… yo estaba olvidando algo más…

– ¿Viniste? – Me miraste impresionado, con una luz destellante en el azul de tus ojos… tu rostro se tiñó de rojo carmesí y una sonrisa honesta se formó en tus labios… ¡Dios!... ¡como quería besarte!...

…

…

…

¿Dije besarte?... yo… ¿quise…?  
No podía ser… yo… ¿pensé en…?  
No, no había forma.  
Me quedé en shock. El aire frío se coló entre mi cabellera y me quedé ahí, de pie y pasmado, observado como dejabas tu muro y te acercabas hasta encontrarte a unos pocos centímetros de mi.

– Creía que yo… nunca te volvería a ver… como ni siquiera preguntaste mi nombre… yo…

Reconocí una voz quebradiza… era bastante singular como había cambiado mi personalidad. A Tweek lo odié los primeros meses de nuestra "relación" por tener esa personalidad tan cobarde, tan sumisa… en cambio en ti, la adoraba… aun la adoro, pero ¿sabes…? Stanley, sé que puedes ser mucho mejor que todo esto… por eso… por favor… has escuchado todo de mí hasta el momento en que te he conocido… ¿podrías ahora, por todo lo que creas, abrir la maldita puerta?

–**O–O–O–**

Craig se giró para alcanzar el picaporte. Era su última oportunidad, o sacaba a Stanley de ahí adentro o este terminaría por sufrir una hipotermia, alguna embolia o, peor aun, morir.  
Stan intentó alzar sus brazos del suelo, pero la fuerza que le quedaba prefería emplearla en mantenerse despierto… lo suficiente para seguir escuchando a Craig.

– Yo no… no tenía… idea…

– Ahora la tienes, déjame entrar, ¡CARAJO! – No pudo soportarlo más. Craig se puso de pie, respiró profundo y saltó en contra de la puerta. Esta apenas y tembló, era muy resistente. Miró desesperado en todas direcciones hasta distinguir una ventana pequeña que daba vista al lado por el cual habría otra ventana dentro de la habitación de Stanley…

Abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo… 8 pisos de distancia al suelo…  
Pero Stan lo valía…  
Rápidamente se sujetó al marco, colocó un pie por afuera del edificio y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos por un desnivel de ladrillos que yacía bajo la ventana. Un paso inseguro… u segundo mas veloz… de pronto estaba frente aquella ventana… Sin importarle nada, golpeó el vidrio y lo hizo añicos. Apartó los trozos restantes y se introdujo, provocándose cortes en los brazos y la frente.

– ¡STAN!, ¡STANLEY, RESPONDEME!... – Tomó al moreno y lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Dio leves golpecitos a su mejillas, pero la sangre era demasiada y estaba toda vaciada a su alrededor. – ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no…! ¡Por favor, Stan!... espera… la ambulancia ya llega… ya casi… solo espera un poco mas…

Los ojos negros de Craig se cubrieron rápidamente de llanto y sus manos temblaron mientras sostenían al otro hombre. No quería perderlo… no quería volver a ver partir a una persona importante.

– Te amo, Stan… no puedes dejarme… No te rindas… – Susurró en un intento por mantener consciente al otro. No esperaba una respuesta, por eso, cuando escuchó la voz de Stan a punto de apagarse, pudo sentirse inmensamente sorprendido…

– ¿Por… qué…? – Contestó con una vocecita casi inaudible. Craig lloró sobre su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y pegó su cabeza contra su pecho. – ¿Que… que… lo vale?

Craig miró con tristeza a Marsh, pero a pesar de todo… de estar ahí, perdiéndolo… de todo lo que vivió, junto a sus padre, junto a Rubí, al lado de Thomas, con Anne en la revista, durante su adicción… a pesar de todo… no podría sino decir una sola cosa:

– Sigue… no hay razón, Stan… no es porque dejarás de llorar o te olvidarás de las drogas y el alcohol, no es por tu hermana, ni por tus padres, no es por tu primer novio, ni porque lo lastimaste, no es por la amabilidad, por la crueldad, no es por amistad o amor… no es, no la hay, ¡Stan!, ¡no hay razón!... ¡tu eres tú!, por eso, solo eso… ¡SOLO POR ESO, MALDICIÓN!, TU SIEMPRE SIGUE!, SIEMPRE SIGUE… Stan, no te rindas nunca… no hay una razón para vivir… ¡no la hay, maldición!... tu solo… siempre sigue.

Stan pudo abrir los ojos lo suficiente para mirar los de Craig. Ese moreno que vivió tantas cosas tan duras… sumado a la carga que el representaba en su mundo… ¿había una posibilidad de ser amado por un hombre así?

Y sobre todo eso…

… ¿de donde podían sacar valor sus palabras?

…

**Pues hasta aquí dejo este capitulo. Creo que el siguiente será el ultimo… aun no termino esto, pero a lo mucho, A LO MUCHO, le quedan 2 capítulos…  
Ya en el siguiente explicaré la vida de Stan y como terminó de esta forma.  
Espero leerlos pronto!  
Cuídense mucho.**

**By: Roglia15**


	6. Te amo, por eso

**Te amo, por eso…**

**Este capitulo está visto desde la perspectiva de Stanley, hasta el final, cuando vuelvo a la perspectiva de Craig. Se darán cuenta… confío en que sea así. Solo quería aclararlo, por si las dudas.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Pero en este momento sus vidas si… así que esperen lo PEOR._

Estoy en medio de la nada. Similar a una habitación de paredes eternas que llevan a ningún lugar. Con todas las cosas teñidas de color negro, la oscuridad no impide que me vea a mi mismo.  
¿Hay alguien más aquí?

– ¡Hola!

Ni siquiera hay eco.  
Hace frio… y estoy solo.  
Comienzo a sentirme asustado… me siento sobre la superficie y presiono mis rodillas contra mi pecho.  
¿Porqué vine aquí?... ¿porqué tengo que estar solo en este lugar?

Entonces lo veo… frente a mí. ¿Por qué me sentía así?

– ¿Craig? – Si, recuerdo a alguien… lo recuerdo a él. La galería… el día de la galería.

– Stanley. – Lo veo con aquel aspecto de 16 años. Su cabello oculto bajo el gorro con el pompón dorado. Sus jeans negros rotos… su sudadera azul marino. Me necesitabas… tu mismo lo dijiste. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

…Pero tú me notaste a mí…

–**O–O–O–**

Me sentía tan estúpido en realidad.  
Todos los días me esforcé mucho por terminar aquel cuadro. Tenía al menos otros 6 que terminar, pero ¡no!, ese se llevó toda mi atención.  
¿Por qué un desconocido me prometió venir?, ¿solo por eso?, ¡vaya que soy patético!  
Si, eso mismo… soy patético.  
Pero… se sentía bien. Que aquel hombre me tomara del brazo y me hablara. Lo notó. Él lo notó. Aun si no vuelvo a verlo… podré recordar que…

…me notó…

– Luces muy distraído, Stan… – Mi compañera del taller. Era la única que se preocupaba por verme comer algo. El día de al galería había llegado y ya pasaban de las 4… aun tenía dos horas, pero… deseaba que el llegara. Que estupidez.

– ¿Ah?, ¿que dices?

– Eso precisamente… olvídalo. ¿Que tal te fue con Frederick? – Ese nombre… ese maldito nombre.

– No lo he visto en todo el día… aun no revisa mi sección. – Contesté con el enfado evidente en mi voz. No quería oír su nombre, no quería saber nada de ese sujeto.

– Ya veo. Te dejo entonces…

Eso hacia todo el tiempo. Alejaba a las personas…  
Estuve junto a Wendy hasta la preparatoria, sintiéndome querido, esperando que se sintiera de la misma forma… un día, simplemente se va. Después Kyle… Kyle, él. De todos, fue el peor.

Pensaba en todo, en si debía sentirme esperanzado o dejarlo todo morir… pero entonces, él. ÉL.  
Pensándolo a fondo, ni siquiera sabia su nombre ni él conocía el mío. Por supuesto que no iría… era evidente. Si que era patético…  
Pero… entre aquellas personas, lo vi. Con un traje negro y su corbata azul rey… con esa mirada tan penetrante y su aspecto cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.  
¿Lo recordó?... me recordó…

– Creía que yo… – Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era lo único que conocía. El llanto. – Nunca te volvería a ver… como ni siquiera preguntaste mi nombre… yo…

Aquel hombre me miró con una tierna sonrisa, algo que nadie había dedicado a mí en mucho tiempo. Corrí hasta el e ignoré todo lo que mi mente gritaba y escuché a mi corazón. Siempre lo hago… aun cuando sigue trayéndome dolor.

– No, yo… no lo olvidé, bueno, en realidad… – Sostuvo su pecho y recuperó el aire. Yo estaba sonriendo como un bobalicón. Lo sé… doy pena. – Tengo algo que preguntarte. – Me miraba de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome de una manera extraña. Como si intentara comprender algo.

– Claro… – Después de verlo venir, haría lo que fuera…

– De casualidad… digo, ¿te llamas Stanley?

¿Como?... el, ¿Por qué sabia mi nombre?

– Yo… si, ¿Cómo lo…?

– Stanley Marsh, ¿cierto?, te llamas así…

Y mi apellido también. ¿Es que ya nos conocíamos?... su rostro me resultaba muy poco familiar… pero podría haberlo visto antes. Aunque no sabría decir donde. Llevaba años viviendo como un ermitaño.

– Si, ese es mi nombre.

– No lo puedo creer… ah… – Aguardó unos segundos y respiró más tranquilamente. Sonrió de una manera extraña. Como lo haces cuando recuerdas cosas tristes… pero que te dieron felicidad. – Stan, soy yo…

– ¿Eh?

– Soy Craig, Craig Tucker…

Y entonces mi mundo cobró sentido de nuevo. ¿Craig?… ¿Craig Tucker?

–**O–O–O–**

– Kyle me odia, lo sé…

Después de la tarde de la galería donde casi se me cayó la cara por la pena de no haberlo recordado antes, Craig y yo comenzamos a salir juntos a menudo. Me daba la impresión de ser rico, vestía ropa de marca o algo así… y una limusina nos llevaba a todas partes. Me dijo que era editor de una revista, pero jamás me dijo cual.  
Tomábamos en un bar cercano a la universidad, caminábamos juntos por el campus… el me recogía los fines de semana y dábamos largos recorridos en los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad. Craig me hacia sentir tranquilo… me hacia olvidar los malos momentos. El sonreía, mucho… más de lo que podía recordar. Era muy distinto al Craig de la secundaria… mucho más al Craig de 9 años. Él no me platicaba de otra cosa que no fuera su familia o la familia que lo había acogido. Los visitaba siempre que tenía tiempo. Eran los únicos lazos que mantenía con el mundo.  
Yo, en cambio, hablaba de todo. De la escuela, de los cursos, de mi hermana Shelly, de mis padres o la falta de ellos, en realidad. Pero el parecía mas interesado en conocer mi interior, en saber quien era en realidad. Eso…

…comenzaba a enamorarme…

– El no te odia… bueno, admito que no eres santo de su devoción, pero no te detesta.

– "Detestar" es poco… seguro que me desea lo peor. – Aquella ocasión, caminábamos juntos por la calle. Era noche, quizá pasadas las 11, pero no importaba… junto al mar, con el más bello de los horizontes a nuestro lado, ¿Cómo podría importar la hora?

Al escuchar su comentario comencé a reír a carcajadas. Ese era el poder de Craig Tucker sobre mí.

– Kyle no puede odiar a nadie… él no es así. – Contesté. Caminaba por una barra de cemento de 30 centímetros de alto. Craig caminaba a mi lado, a la altura del suelo. En un momento me desequilibré y moví los brazos como si intentara volar… el saltó encima de la barra y me sostuvo por ambos brazos. Me sentí como Rose en TITANIC… y mi Jack estaba ahí, tras de mí. ¿No éramos iguales en ese aspecto?... el impidió que yo saltara… y yo…

¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTABA PENSANDO!

Me teñí de rojo e impedí que me viera a los ojos. Oculté mi delatadora mirada bajo el largo flequillo que no cortaba desde hace 4 meses.

– Pues a mi si… – Susurró a mi oído. ¡¿PORQUÉ HACIA COSAS COMO ESAS?!... ¡hacia que me infartara todo el tiempo!... y que soltara estúpidos suspiros de colegiala.

– Créeme… yo estuve enojado con el por mucho tiempo… pero ya no puedo hacerlo, ya no mas. Y por eso, confía en mí cuando te digo que Kyle no odia a nadie…

– ¿Estuviste enojado con él?, ¿Por qué? – ¡Maldición!... lo dije en voz alta…

– Ya debe ser tarde, mejor volvamos al coche… tengo que volver a… – Cambié le tema rápidamente, salté de la barra y di un paso en dirección del estacionamiento donde el lujoso auto de Craig nos esperaba… pero el me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girarme para verlo.

– ¿Porqué no…? – Su rostro lucia ligeramente rojo. Mi corazón estaba latiendo como nunca y mi respiración se apagaba. El cielo estrellado de la media noche, sus ojos negros como la penumbra bañados de aquel paisaje, justo al lado del mar, del agua que cobra vida… Dios mío, ¡Craig!, ¿Por qué carajo no me besas? – Ven a mi departamento…

¡ME DIO UN INFARTO!, si, morí...  
¿Fue eso lo que me trajo a esto?... no… recuerdo más…  
A tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, me acerqué hasta su pecho… ¿Por qué creció tanto?, me hacia lucir pequeño…

– Craig… – Y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Solo un roce… después de esos 3 meses viéndonos, era lo único que podía hacer… lo único que pude hacer.

Pero que estúpido… me mostraron un poco de amabilidad y me transformé por completo en el enamorado del mundo de color rosa… Craig solo buscaba mi amistad, no esto… no…

– Stan. – Me abrazó de golpe contra su pecho y agarró mi rostro con ambas manos, contrayéndome contra él, haciéndome sentir tan cálido… tan… ¡FELIZ!  
Me correspondió, correspondió ese beso, esa leve caricia… el lo deseaba también.  
Y nos besamos con una fuerza que fue aumentando en medida que la respiración nos hacia mas falta. Sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, después mi bajaron por mi espalda y se detuvieron una vez que ambos reaccionamos…

El estaba pasmado… parecía asustado por eso… ¿lo había arruinado?, ¿no le gustó besarme?, ¿que pasó?

– Yo… no quería… – Fue todo lo que pude decir. No quería que el saliera huyendo de ahí, no quería presionarlo… asustarlo mas.

– ¿Vienes? – Extendió su mano en mi dirección. ¿Eso significaba…?

– Si…

Extendí mi mano y dejé que la sujetara, con aquella fuerza tan suya, que me hacia sentir completamente suyo, a su lado. Justo en todo el mundo, las estrellas brillaban para mí.

Para nosotros.

…

…

De rico nada… Craig era millonario…  
Su departamento era el Pent-house de un edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad. _Enorme_ era una definición pequeña para aquel lugar. La vista, no… no había palabras para ese lugar.  
Pero… aun así… lucia tan sombrío. Ni tanta majestuosidad lo hacia lucir mas cálido… reflejaba la soledad de Craig.

– ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – Y su mini-bar… ¡MINI, NADA!, era un maldito antro completo.

– Ah, no lo sé… ¿tienes agua? – Sonrió al escucharme. Siempre me miraba de aquella forma, como si yo fuera un niño… maldito Craig, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sexy?

– Agua… claro, ignora el bar tras de mi.

– No quiero beber más… estuvimos bebiendo toda la tarde… además, ¡no me regañes!, ese bar no está ahí por mi…

– Tienes razón… – Sacó dos vasos de aquel gabinete que parecía almacén tan solo por su tamaño. En uno sirvió agua para mi, en el otro sirvió algo parecido al escocés.

Yo intentaba no lucir demasiado enamorado del lugar… ni del dueño, pero resultaba toda una fantasía adolescente. Craig era soltero, ganaba bien, vivía bien y parecía ser feliz con lo que hacia… era perfecto por todas partes. ¿Por qué alguien así vivía solo?  
Comprendía porque alguien como yo vivía de esa manera… ¿pero él?  
Atento, dulce, amable, divertido, reservado, caballeroso, feliz… el lucía siempre tan feliz. Jamás lo vi deprimido por nada… sin dudas, cambiamos mucho desde la secundaria.

– ¿Que piensas? – Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba sentado a mi lado en aquel pequeño sillón para 2 personas. Incluso los muebles lucían caros a más no poder. Me sacó de mi ensoñación.

– Nada, ¡bueno!, nada importante… recordaba o intentaba recordar… como eran las cosas en secundaria.

Su rostro cambió de semblante a uno mucho mas serio. A un rostro frio y triste.  
Fue entonces cuando lo recordé… ¡ESTÚPIDO!... ¿Cómo pude?... no en ese momento…

– Lo, lo lamento, Craig… yo no… no quería hacerte sentir mal.

– ¿Que dices? – Sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Siempre, siempre me lo hacia… primero reprimía mis emociones y después las hacia brincar sobre mi pecho. – Tranquilízate, yo no…

– Creo que debería irme… mañana tengo clases a las 8 y no he preparado nada.

– Stan, no… – Pero no dejé que terminara. Tomé mi sudadera y salí casi corriendo de ahí.

Por supuesto que había sido un torpe.  
En aquel entonces, Craig estaba junto a Tweek…  
¿Craig aun pensaría en él?

¡Entonces me di cuenta de eso!

La respuesta a todas mis preguntas… el porque Craig vivía solo…

¿Era Tweek?

–**O–O–O–**

– ¿Tu jamás…?

Después de aquella noche, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.  
Seguíamos saliendo juntos, pero ni el beso ni las caricias volvieron a repetirse. Aun y cuando, muchas veces, fui a su departamento.  
Aquella noche fue muy especial para mí… finalmente había terminado el semestre y me quedaba muy poco para poder graduarme. Para festejar, Craig me llevó a un restaurant 5 estrellas, me compró un estuche de pintura nuevo y costoso… me hizo sentir como a un niño todo el tiempo. Y como un adolescente estúpido y enamorado, yo caminé de su brazo todo el tiempo. El no se quejó, sino al contrario, sonreía… mucho.  
Finalmente regresamos a su departamento y llevamos un par de sabanas frente a la hermosa pared de cristal que permitía ver el exterior del edificio, un paisaje maravilloso de media noche.  
Me recosté sobre su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el, con mis brazos acariciando su pecho. Lo amaba, yo de verdad… lo amo.

– ¿Jamás has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas mucho? – Pregunté sin más. Él estaba recostado boca arriba conmigo encima, percibiendo su respiración. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos… llegué a creer que no me contestaría… pero lo hizo.

– Creo que solo se hacer esa clase de cosas…

Lo observé consternado. No parecía el mismo Craig de siempre.

– ¿Tu?... no lo creo… siempre te veo tan tranquilo… eres lo opuesto a mi…

Craig abrió los ojos de una forma extraña, como si mi comentario lo impresionara demasiado.

– Dime una cosa… – ¿Que dijo? – Una cosa de la que te arrepientas tanto…

Una pregunta bastante buena. No tenia idea… de por donde comenzar.

– Bueno, veamos… – Kyle, me arrepentía mucho de eso… – Yo… cuando terminé la preparatoria, Wendy me dejó por medio de un mensaje de texto…

– ¿Que?

– No, no, espera… ella y yo terminamos, de acuerdo… fue todo, después de casi 10 años, solo, ¡bye!, adiós… y ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de decírmelo así… de frente. – Miré en dirección del techo, no quería sostener su mirada. No quería saber si me juzgaría. – Yo estaba devastado… creía que moriría…pero Kyle estuvo ahí. Todo el tiempo, durante toda mi depresión. Yo comencé a sentir "algo" por él… lo mejor fue ser correspondido. Pero todo eso de ser gay, tu sabes… es difícil con los padres…

Hasta antes de su declaración, no tenia idea que Craig desconocía el sentimiento… pero era solo la imagen que tenia de él.

– Supongo…

– Papá dijo que me odiaba… me prohibió volver a casa… mamá no dijo nada al respecto… no los he visto en años. – Noté la preocupación en su mirada, pero preferí ignorarlo. No podía evitar sentirme así, ¿cierto? – Shelly fue la única que me abrió los brazos y dio apoyo todo el tiempo… nuestra relación nunca fue tan buena.

– Tú hermana… – Pronunció con desgana. No podía ver aquel semblante de tristeza con otros ojos. Lo desconocía, en realidad, yo no sabia nada sobre Craig.

– Después… Kyle… – Mantuve dentro de mi mente la imagen de aquel pelirrojo, de sus ojos color esmeralda, de la manera en que me observaba. Su rostro cubierto del llanto, que gran hipocresía. No puedes sufrir más que aquel a quien rompes el corazón. – Fue terrible para mí… cerca de 2 años salimos. Era fantástico… jamás quise verlo. Prefería no hacerlo. El jamás me llevó a casa de sus padres, no veíamos más a Kenny y Cartman… Cartman…

– Es cierto, esos 2… ¿es que no sabes algo sobre ellos?, digo, siempre estaban juntos, donde fuera que estuviese uno, los otros 3…

– Nunca mas… Kyle nos destruyó… – Miré de nuevo el paisaje fuera del apartamento. Estaba todo tan apagado, como mis emociones. Estaba listo para pensar en ello. – Bueno, en realidad, todo dimos un poco a eso…

– ¿Que dices?

– En el verano… de hace 3 años… Kyle y yo viajamos hasta Colorado por primera ocasión. No llegamos a South Park… ni siquiera mencionamos el asunto. Conduje cerca de 13 horas sin descansar, finalmente nos detuvimos en un lugar donde alquilaban cabañas. Estuvimos ahí durante las 3 semanas que Kyle necesitó para arreglar sus asuntos. Justo el día en que nos registramos, descubrimos que Kenny y Cartman también estaban ahí… Kyle no parecía más sorprendido que yo…

– Espera… ¿esos dos? – Podía reconocer fácilmente aquel rostro de indignación en Craig. ¡ja ja, lo se, es una locura!

– Si, ¿no es divertido y bizarro?

– Es bizarro, si… divertido, quizá cuando lo asimile… – Solté una fuerte carcajada. Esa era la reacción de todos. – Estaban juntos desde la graduación, justo el mismo día en que Kyle y yo comenzamos a salir… ni Kenny ni yo lo hubiéramos adivinado… nunca…

– ¿El que?

– Una tarde… nevaba afuera… – Tuve que esperar al menos 2 minutos para respirar con tranquilidad o terminaría por llorar. No quería arruinarlo para Craig. – Kenny y yo viajaríamos varias millas en dirección del pueblo, pero la camioneta falló a tan solo 3 millas de distancia. Tuvimos que regresar por ayuda, a buscar la camioneta de Cartman…

– Espera… no… ¿no podría, verdad?

– Fue… creo… el comienzo del descenso para mi.

– No puede ser… después de aquel sermón, de sus malditas palabras…

– ¿De que hablas? – Craig lucía sumamente molesto al pensar en Kyle. Antes me dijo que Kyle lo odiaba… ni siquiera le pregunté porque.

– No es nada…

– Yo, no… no solo yo, también mi amigo, Kenny. Los encontramos juntos. – Si, aun me lastimaba pensar en aquella tarde. El frio colándose dentro de la maldita cabaña donde esos dos nos miraban asustados, pero solo por verse descubiertos en su repulsivo engaño. – Yo me quedé ahí, estático, con la mano sobre le picaporte, con el viento soplando sobre mi cabellera. Kenny en cambio sucumbió en el llanto… quería poder decirle algo, poder consolar aquel dolor que compartíamos. Pero mi mente solo me permitía observar aquella escena y repetirme una y otra vez: "¿Que hice mal?"… y deseaba saber porqué.

– Stan… – Craig me abrazó dulcemente y acarició mi cabellera… no, mi amado guardián, esa no es la razón de mi choque contra el mundo y su realidad.

– Yo volví a mi cabaña solo… casi arrastrándome contra la nevada… Kyle volvió tras de mi, pro me encontraba en shock. Escuché toda clase de disculpas, de acusaciones, frases que solo intentaban compartir la culpa, pero en realidad yo no había echo algo tan malo como para merecer aquel infierno. AL igual que Wendy, me apuñaló y se fue… pero al menos ella había tenido la decencia de enviarme un mensaje de texto… el, en cambio…

– Lo imagino… pero imaginar no es suficiente… ¿cierto?

En aquel suelo, sobre las sabanas, justo con mi cabeza recargada contra el pecho de Craig… ¿podría encontrar otro lugar mas seguro?

– Terminamos… naturalmente. Volví solo a Denver, ahí estuvimos todo el tiempo. Dispuesto a intentar superar todo, tomé mis cosas y seguí el sueño que tenia antes de convertir a Kyle en mi prioridad. Entré en la universidad de artes… pero ni siquiera eso me ayudó a olvidar. No quería confiar, no quería creer a nadie… escucharlos atentamente solo para recibir la puñalada al día siguiente… no, no deseaba vivir eso otra vez. No creía poder seguir una tercera vez… entonces… – No pude evitarlo mas, con el rostro ocultó bajo mi flequillo, comencé a llorar frente a Craig… no podría decir nada mas… pero…

– ¿Podría alguien hacerte mas daño…? – Oh, Craig, cielo… claro que podría… no tienes una idea de lo que es el dolor… o al menos, eso pensaba en aquella noche. Ahora se que lo que tu viviste, por mucho, es lo peor… mi querido Craig…

– Frederick. Mi profesor de pintura… el peor de todos…

– ¿Tu profesor? – Craig jamás lo vio, por supuesto. Yo jamás permitiría que mis "sueños" y las "pesadillas" se toparan nunca.

– El… 10 años mayor, aunque pareciera de mi edad… el típico sujeto que tiene a todas las mujeres tras el… ¿sabes?, es difícil ser homosexual en una clase donde la mayoría de los alumnos son hombres… suelen pensar que te enamorarías de ellos en tan solo un segundo. Pero nada me importaba, yo seguía intentando olvidar todo lo que había sufrido por Kyle… las miles de llamadas que le hice por las noches, las veces que lo seguí solo para preguntarle como se sentía, aun y cuando sabia que el y Cartman ya vivían juntos… era tan asquerosamente patético…

– No, no lo es… se que, cuando quieres a alguien… es difícil saber que está lejos…

– Entonces sucedió en una noche extraña, desde el principio… – Me recliné al lado contrario, pensando en una distancia que me ayudara a olvidar el tacto de las personas aunque fuera un segundo… pero Craig se giró de inmediato y me cubrió con aquellos fornidos brazos marcados. – Nos encontramos en un bar… tu sabes, "de ambiente" – Sonreí divertido. Seguramente Craig no conocía mucho de eso, lucia bastante formal e incluso en secundaria, nunca pensé que fuera gay. Ni siquiera con todo el tiempo que pasó junto a Tweek… hasta que Clyde nos lo dijo. – Casi se me cayó la quijada cuando lo vi… pero él no parecía tan incomodo al respecto. Nos reconocimos y bebimos un momento… ni siquiera fue suficiente como para embriagarme, pero algo me hizo sentir cansado, por poco… después por mucho… se ofreció a llevarme a casa, mi departamento, otro que jamás conociste… – Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Si lo deseo… ¿podría el recuerdo desaparecer?

– ¿Que te hizo, Stanley? – Su voz cambió a un tono mucho mas amargo… si Craig, lo comprendes bien. Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte.

– Yo desperté al siguiente día… con aquel dolor inconfundible, tu sabes… el dolor que evidenciaba lo que había ocurrido… sufría dolor en mis muslos y la espalda la tenia cubierta de rasguños… tan solo verme hizo que corriera en dirección del baño a vomitarlo todo. Me toqué… – Oye, eso no sonó tan bien… – Digo, para "inspeccionar"… pero solo para comprobarlo. El desgraciado seguía ahí… habló solamente mierda, actuando como si yo hubiera estado de acuerdo. Como si lo mereciera…

– ¡Stanley!... ¿el sigue allá afuera? – Entonces Craig se sentó recto tras de mi. La ausencia de su calor era peor que cualquier cosa.

– No pude hacer nada mas, Craig… solo recuerdo fragmentos… solo veo imágenes borrosas que prefiero ocultar… lo admiraba, Craig… quería ser como él… y él… – Después de todo, terminé llorando como un niño más. Sigo sin crecer nada, ¿cierto?

– Tranquilo, yo… Stan, perdóname… es solo que, hay tanto que podrías hacer… tiene que ir a prisión… ese cerdo, por su culpa tu… – No, eso fue la cima, pero no el final…

– Yo no… la tarde en que te conocí… Frederick volvió a impartir el taller, pero yo ya no deseaba pintar… llevaba semanas sin entregar avances. Me invadía el pánico por estar cerca de él… solo quería morirme. Entonces me marcaron desde un número desconocido al celular. Aquella tarde en que te encontré… en la que me salvaste… fue al descubrir… Craig…

Las estrellas no eran tan hermosas después de escuchar mi historia… quizá incluso ellas se cubrían de vergüenza por mi cobardía. Nadie merece ser feliz… nadie que no sea Craig.  
El, que lo tiene todo y no conoce el dolor… ese departamento, aquella aura de valentía… no, no había forma. El nunca pasó por algo así…

– Kenny murió… en realidad, su rostro se estrelló contra el suelo después de 6 pisos… incontrolablemente, busqué razones para continuar… tan irracional, tan estúpidamente esperanzado… no las había… ¿cierto?... y yo he llegado a pensar que me encuentro en una encrucijada… y que él pasaba por lo mismo… ¡pero se rindió!... ¿Por qué deberá yo seguir?

Los ojos de Craig dejaron de ser amables. Me miraron enfadados.  
¿Dije algo malo?

– Yo estaba seguro que saltarías aquella tarde… ¿era por buscar una razón? – Sonaba tan indignado. ¿Me estaba…?

– ¿No es suficiente? – ¿…Juzgando?

– No, no lo es… nada lo es.

Me enfadó… mucho. Demasiado.  
Entonces aquel lugar dejó de ser acogedor… dejó de ser mío.  
Estúpido, jamás lo fue…

– Perdóname, Craig… no todos somos tan perfectos como tu…

– ¿Perfectos? – Se retiró de mi lado, así que yo me puse de pie y caminé en dirección de la sala, donde mi sudadera y chaqueta esperaban.

– Si, eso… perdóname por sentirme mal… aun me siento de esa manera, todo el tiempo… pero al menos creía que tú… ¡que estupidez!... jamás lo sabrías, la tienes tan fácil… toda tu vida esta resuelta.

– ¿Que? – Lucía encabronado… bastante. Pero yo también lo estaba.

– Si… nunca lo entenderías… nadie te ha rechazado o echo sentir inútil… jamás te han dicho que no tienes valor… no soy un cobarde, soy honesto y realista…

– ¿¡Que!?... eso no es realismo, ¡es ser un idiota!

¡Me hizo enojar!

Mucho

Demasiado

Y así…

…lo destruí.

Jamás me habría dado cuenta… jamás lo hubiera imaginado…

– ¡Oh, si, tu has de ser muy inteligente!... ¿estas llamando estúpido a mi amigo? – No, Kenny no había tenido la culpa… fueron Eric y Kyle… yo no… ¡él no!

– Si lo es lo suficiente como para hacerlo, si…

– ¡No tienes derecho…! – Si, lo tenías… – Tú… tú… no te atrevas a llamar así a mi amigo… porque bien sabes lo que es perder a alguien que nadie mas aprecia.

Lo vi en ese momento… dejó de amarme.

– Vete.

Y me corrió… claro. Lo sabía… Craig… tú aun amas a Tweek.

…

…

…

– El no es bueno para ti, es una mala persona.

– ¿En serio?... que de entre todos, TU me lo digas… precisamente TU.

Fue inevitable nuestro encuentro. Kyle y yo coincidimos en una galería de la temporada en nueva York. El parecía haber crecido, ya no me recordaba al Kyle serio y entristecido que era mientras salía conmigo. Yo en cambio… después de pelear con Craig y dejar de verlo… no podría estar peor…  
Sin oponer la mayor resistencia, se acercó a mí para charlar. Siempre era igual… sus estudias frases cubiertas de "Lo siento". Lo mejor que puedes hacer por disculparte, es dejar de herirme.  
Supuse que Eric también estaba en la ciudad, pero no pregunté nada… incluso cuando deseaba saber si ambos sabían lo que habían echo a Kenny…

…no…

Craig tenía razón…

…ambos teníamos opciones…

…ambos…

– Yo… jamás tendré perdón por lastimarte a ti, Stan… pero ¡él!, tú no lo sabes… a Tweek

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… no es necesario que me lo digas. Yo estuve ahí, jamás fue a ver a sus padres… ¿y que?, la verdad, yo tampoco habría ido… ni siquiera volví por Kenny…

– ¿Que…? – Rayos… lo dije. Igual… algún día se enteraría, ¿no? – ¿De que hablas, Stan?

– Vete al carajo, Kyle… no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con Craig… ni siquiera se porque estas enterado…

– ¿Le sucedió algo a Kenny? – Su preocupación en aquel maldito rostro judío que me engañó… a los 3. – ¿Stan…?

– Si, le sucedió que su mejor amigo fue un infeliz y durmió con su prometido… arruinó nuestros años felices… destruyó nuestras ilusiones. Mato la felicidad de su otro mejor amigo y le arrebató al hombre que amaba… eso le sucedió, si no te parece suficiente, empújalo de nuevo desde el techo de un edificio… luego vuelve y háblame mal de Craig Tucker… – Sin importarme un carajo su llanto, camine en dirección de la salida. Me giré una última vez para verlo, con los brazos completamente extendidos y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, me despedí a gritos. – ¡Y tienes mucha razón en decir que es una mala persona!... pero, ¿sabes?, de entre esas malas personas, ¡tu eres peor a él!

Lo miré desplazándose cansado sobre el suelo, pero no me detuvo. ¡Al carajo con las emociones de otros!  
Yo estaba ahí, muriendo por ir tras Craig, abrazarlo y dejarme amar por él. Nada era peor que aquello… nada hasta que…

– ¿Craig Tucker?... ¿el líder de los superficiales?

– Frederick. – Hasta que el llegó ahí.

– Mírate, Stan… cuando lo vi, no pude creerlo… con todo ese discurso del defensor de los animales y el odio a las sociedades consumistas… – Su maldita voz arrogante. Estaba listo para darse su merecido, hasta que me mostró aquella cosa… aquella – Estás en la portada de todos los periódicos… "El amante del caballero dragón".

– Quítate… – Caminé a su lado, pero la mano con la que detenía ese periódico me hizo detenerme. Ese… era yo…

– Y se supone que yo soy el superficial… almuerzas con los tipos de Green Peace y PETA… para irte a cenar con el rey de la moda americana… muy honesto de tu parte.

No podía creerlo… frente a mí, la enorme foto en portada de Craig y yo, cenando juntos en la ciudad…

– ¿Que es…?

– El editor de la revista VOGUE… vuelas alto, Marsh… – ¿Que cosa?

Arranqué el periódico de entre sus dedos y lo observé con detenimiento. Ahí mismo lo decía… "El cariñoso encuentro entre el editor de la revista internacional, VOGUE y un desconocido…"  
No tenía la menor idea…

Pero había otro asunto pendiente ahí mismo…

– ¡CARAJO, QUE MIERDA HACES! – Con mi puño cerrado y la fuerza de mi rabia contenida, encesté un golpe en la mejilla de aquel cerdo.

– Voy a ponerte una denuncia… y pagarás por lo que me hiciste… – Estaba harto, si… de todo… de la vida… de la mierda que me rodeaba… de mi mismo.

– Maldito marica… me encantaría ver como lo pruebas…

– No me importa cuanto tarde o que tenga que hacer… te voy a meter preso… ¡o en el intento, te mato!

Lancé el periódico al suelo y caminé en dirección de mi departamento… lo cerré con llave y me recosté sobre el suelo…

–**O–O–O–**

¿Estoy en mi departamento entonces?  
Es lo ultimo que recuerdo… oigo todas aquellas voces…  
Craig, Fred, Kyle, Kenny… oh, Kenny… tu si me entiendes, ¿verdad?  
No lo hay… nunca la hubo…  
De haberlo echo antes… antes de conocer a Craig, a Kyle o Wendy…  
Si las cosas se hubieran detenido antes.

…No habría corrido estúpidamente tras una razón…

No la hay, ¿verdad Kenny?, tú lo entendiste antes que yo…

Pero…

Si eso es cierto…

…¿por qué sigo luchando aquí ahora mismo?

¿por qué estamos vivos?

16 llamadas perdidas, todas de Craig…  
Si, ahora lo recuerdo…  
El me buscó después de aquella noche…  
Todos los días…  
…por todos los medios.  
Me buscó siempre.  
_"Contéstame, Stan"  
"Lo lamento… perdóname…"  
"Quiero verte…"  
"Stan, te necesito"  
"¿Estas ahí?"  
"Márcame, por favor"  
"Stan"_  
Todos los días… escuchaba su voz en la maquina contestadora…  
TODOS LOS DÍAS.

Pero no quería volver a herirlo.  
Craig seguía queriendo a Tweek.  
Pues con Tweek debería quedarse.  
No, no era eso…  
…no quería herirlo mas…

Así que… Craig… déjame.

Déjame…

Déjame…

– Nunca, idiota… nunca lo había dicho antes… – ¿Que es esa voz?

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado ahí… encerrado en mi habitación. Fue sencillo, tanto, que el tiempo que tardé pareció eterno. Con uno de mis exactos, las pequeñas navajas de mi estuche…  
Un leve dolor…  
De pronto, la pequeña porción de tiempo en que me lo vuelvo a cuestionar…  
No, está bien… debo seguir.  
Las manchas crecen…  
Pero no me moveré…  
Ni un ápice…

Es nuestro destino… si no te dejo, Craig… tú terminarás haciéndolo…

– Nunca había dicho lo que a ti… te amo, Stanley… te amo, de verdad…

"Y yo a ti…"

– ¿Que estas…?

El llegó al departamento… soy tan estúpido que olvide cerrar la puerta. Bueno, si iba a morir, supongo que eso era irrelevante.  
Por eso, no pienso abrirte, Craig… no pensaba… hacerlo… pero tu… tu…

Eras tan desconocido para mí…

– Yo, te lo diré… Stan. Pero promete que me abrirás si lo hago…

¿Que podría desconocer de ti?... lo sé todo… siempre lo supe… ¿cierto?

– Prométemelo… ¿Stan? – Su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse. ¿Lo ves?, siempre daño a los demás con mi existencia…

– Ajá… – ¿Que podría perder?... nada podía hacerme parar. Iba a morir… si, quería morir… – Antes de comenzar… – Anda, habla… nada lo vale… todo lo que he sufrido… todo… no hay razones, Craig… no merezco sufrir así, ¿sabes?... no quiero continuar sintiéndome tan miserable…

– Bien… para comenzar… pediste que te diera una razón para seguir viviendo. Me has dicho todo lo que puedes abogar en tu defensa y lo que puedes utilizar como argumento. Pues bien, yo también tengo los míos. Por eso es que te lo diré todo… no para llegar a un acuerdo, mucho menos para "ganarte". En lugar de eso, prefiero hacerte entender un poco y quizá… al final tú cambies mi perspectiva…

…

…

…

…

–**O–O–O–**

Oh… Dios mío…

…

…..

…

No, en serio… Dios mío…

¿Es posible?  
Digo, lo sé… pero…

…él…

No…

No aquí…

No puedo rendirme aquí…

No AQUÍ.

– Sigue… no hay razón, Stan… no es porque dejarás de llorar o te olvidarás de las drogas y el alcohol, no es por tu hermana, ni por tus padres, no es por tu primer novio, ni porque lo lastimaste, no es por la amabilidad, por la crueldad, no es por amistad o amor… no es, no la hay, ¡Stan!, ¡no hay razón!... ¡tu eres tú!, por eso, solo eso… ¡SOLO POR ESO, MALDICIÓN!, TU SIEMPRE SIGUE!, SIEMPRE SIGUE… Stan, no te rindas nunca… no hay una razón para vivir… ¡no la hay, maldición!... tu solo… siempre sigue.

¡MALDICION!... si él puede, si alguien así puede… ¡si aun ahora, PUEDE!

Yo debería también.

Ya recuerdo que hago en este lugar… en esta oscura habitación…

No es sino mi consciencia… intentó pelear, ¿cierto?, el mundo está allá afuera.  
No hay razones, ni lógica. Solo se sigue.  
Solo…

– ¡No quiero morir aquí, Craig!, no quiero… no quiero que sea demasiado tarde… ¡perdóname por rendirme!... me has salvado dos veces… mas de dos… ¡haces mi corazón inundarse de bondad y contener aquel calor tan abrasivo! Quiero ser tuyo toda mi vida… quiero…

…

…

…

Algo se detiene…

La habitación, desaparece…

No…

No de nuevo…

No podría hacerte pasar por lo mismo…

¡No dos veces, Dios, no mas!

Tu me salvaste, ¡tu!...

Y yo…

No podré hacer nada por ti…

–**O–O–O–**

– Ya veo…

– Lo lamento… – Esperé a verlo salir de aquel lugar.

Tres veces en esta vida… tres.  
Kyle… no. Él no tenia derecho a decir nada. Y sin embargo acertó. ¿Es que todos comprenden al mundo mejor que yo?  
Suena mi celular… el numero ya lo conozco de memoria… pero, no, Thomas… no quiero hablar con nadie hoy.  
Hay algo… importante…

La única salida, creo…

Si Stan y Kenny lograron comprenderlo, quizá vendría siendo tiempo de aceptar que… se necesita una razón. Quise pensar que no era necesario, pero… después de todo este tiempo… creo que vendría siendo justo aceptar la verdad.

– Señor, existen unos papeles que deberá llenar hasta que contactemos con los familiares… – De nuevo aquel hombre con bata… ¿Cuál era el nombre?... "doctor", creo…

– Claro, yo… espero. – ¿Había llanto recorriendo mis mejillas? Ni siquiera lo sentía.

Creo que no es justo. Ya sufrí demasiado…

Ignoro lo que acabo de decir. Tan rápido como el doctor se retira, salgo de ahí con mi paso ligero…

Necesito arreglar algo… después de 13 años…  
Solo para poder terminar.

¿Crees… Tweek… que… podrías perdonarme ahora?

**Voy a subir el siguiente y ultimo capitulo cuanto antes porque en realidad este era el último, pero se me hizo demasiado largo, así que lo corté en lo mejor. Espero y lo lean también.  
Cuídense mucho.  
Nos leeremos pronto!**

**By: Roglia15**


	7. Craig Tú siempre, sigue

**Craig, Tú siempre sigue.**

**Acá está la segunda parte. **

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… de ser así, pobre Craig. Pero pude darle algo bueno… siempre hay cosas buenas. Aunque sea al final_

Llevaba horas conduciendo. Craig Tucker estaba dentro de su camioneta 4x4, dirigiéndose a South Park.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... los años no eran suficientes para frenar su dolor. El celular sonaba una y otra vez. Probablemente era Thomas, así que no quiso siquiera mirarlo. Una vez que cruzó los limites del pueblo, apagó el celular. Era momento de enfrentar a la muerte.

Stan había fallecido… Rubí también… y Tweek, fue el primero.  
Quiso creerlo, que no había una razón. Que no necesitaba una.  
El mundo es un lugar cruel, no quería que alguien le dijera que las cosas debían ser diferentes…  
Pero Thomas le había dado una oportunidad…  
…y quizá hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.  
De cualquier forma, si hubiera muerto en aquel puente la tarde en que saltó por la barandilla, Stan habría saltado al tráfico… y de igual forma habría muerto.  
No, Thomas no tenía la razón…  
No había razones… no podía "solo seguir".

Finalmente… estaba frente al número correcto.  
19071, la casa de la familia Tweak. Al menos lo había sido, años atrás.  
En cuanto tocó el timbre, rápidamente atendieron la puerta. Aquel rostro cubierto de arrugas… no podría ser nadie más.

– ¿Craig…? ¿Eres tu, cierto?

– Eh… si, ¿señor Tweak?

– ¡Claro, Craig!, Dios… ¡cariño!, ¡baja!, ¡mira quien está aquí…! – Craig se impresionó al escuchar la voz efusiva de aquel hombre tan acabado. Recordaba a un señor Tweak completamente opuesto, al señor Tweak que presintió, antes que todos, la maldad dentro de él. – ¡Pero que esperas, mujer!... anda, pasa, Craig…

– Muchas gracias… yo, con permiso…

La casa lucía muy distinta. Aunque las paredes seguían pintadas de la misma forma, su color y textura habían padecido el paso de los años. Parecía no haberse remodelado en años. Los cuadros que antes adornaban las paredes, habían desaparecido. La madera del suelo hacia crujidos escalofriantes con cada paso que daban y el ambiente se sentía casi tan frio como afuera.  
Craig echó un rápido vistazo a la sala. La mesa del comedor seguía igual… y las sillas… seguían siendo las mismas.  
Pero faltaba alguien ahí…

– ¡Oh, Dios mío!, no puedo creerlo… – La señora Tweak bajó del segundo paso y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras. Observó a Craig completamente enternecida. Su llanto se hizo visible en tan solo segundos y, bajando con velocidad que mortificó al moreno, llegó hasta los dos hombres solo para cubrir en un cálido abrazo al más joven. – Eres tu, mi Craig… ¡oh, disculpa a esta vieja!... es solo que… la emoción…

– No se preocupe, señora Tweak… yo comprendo.

¿Podría llorar el también?... quería.  
Pero no… no había ido a conmoverse con recuerdos. Era momento de la verdad.

– ¿Pero que hacemos todos parados aquí en medio de la sala?, ¡vamos, mujer!... ofrécele algo de café a Craig, vamos muchacho, pasa a la sala, siéntate, siéntate.

La amabilidad del hombre a quien Craig recordaba como la peor amenaza de su vida amorosa e secundaria, solo volvía más cruel su cruzada. Quería decirles toda la verdad… incluso rezó porque ellos tuvieran la mas mínima idea… pero en su lugar, antes del odio, los reproches o la culpa… había amor.

Siempre…

…el maldito amor.

– ¿Y como te ha ido, muchacho?

– Oh, Richard… – La mujer volvió rápidamente de la cocina con una bandeja. En ella había una tetera pequeña y 2 tazas de café. – Craig ya es todo un hombre… nunca dejará de tratarte como niño, ¿sabes? – Preguntó con una sonrisa al moreno. Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

– Bueno, bueno… puede que haya crecido, pero yo también envejecí… para mi, siempre será un niño.

Y ambos sonrieron. ¡Dios…! era bastante cruel. Ahí estaban aquellas amables personas, frente a la última persona que deberían tratar de esa manera.  
Sin evitarlo siquiera, Craig permitió un ultimo momento de paz para aquellos dos 2 adultos.  
Aunque fuera el último.

–**O–O–O–**

Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, Craig contó algo de su vida. No mencionó drogas, intentos de suicidio, ni muertes… solo algo de su trabajo de editor, claro, evitando mencionar exactamente la publicación, además de su amistad con la familia de Thomas y la vida atareada en Nueva York.  
Nada relevante. Pero aquellas personas lo miraban endiosados… como si estuvieran frente a la única persona que podía sorprenderlos a esas alturas. Cada anécdota de Craig llevaba a ellos una luz extraña en al mirada… tal y como los padres miran a sus hijos después de abandonar el nido.  
Solo lo mataban más lentamente.  
Aunque, en realidad… eso ya no era relevante.  
Había llegado hasta ahí a morir…

Pero antes de eso… la culpa.

Tenia que abordar de alguna forma el problema…

– Yo, señores Tweak… yo, en realidad. – Pero no hay manera de decirle a un hombre que le quitaste la vida a su hijo. ¿Cuál sería la introducción apropiada? – He venido aquí… por un motivo… este, importante.

– Claro, Craig, te escuchamos. – La sonrisa… esa amable sonrisa… lo volvía más tortuoso.

– Yo… tengo que disculparme con ambos. No solo disculparme… yo… tengo algo que… – De pronto, eso otra vez… el llanto. ¿Hacia cuanto que no lloraba?... ah, claro. La muerte de Stan. – ¡perdón! – Solo pudo gritarlo. Desde el fondo de su corazón… desde sus mas profundos anhelos. Eso mismo pedía, muchos años atrás.

Debió correr tras Tweek.

Debió decir: _Te amo y te he mentido_.

– ¿Craig? – La señora Tweak se sentó a un costado del moreno. El señor Tweak le tendió su mano sobre el hombro. Aquello solo empeoraba su llanto. ¡No merecían eso! – Oh, cariño, no llores…

– Yo… por lo de Tweek… no tengo perdón, ¡lo se!, pero yo… sufría… estaba sufriendo…

Ambos señores Tweak cruzaron miradas serias. Aquel muchacho había estado cargando con una culpa tan grave durante 13 años… y ellos también. Era momento de expiarlas todas.

– Craig… está bien, muchacho. Todo está bien. Lo entendemos… ¿verdad? – Richard Tweak sonrió con amargura al chico, buscando apoyo en su esposa. La señora Tweak, mientras tanto, comenzó a llorar también. Su hijo… su pequeño Tweek… había desaparecido hace tanto… pero ella seguía sintiendo que, en algún momento, la puerta principal se abriría, tras ella, el olor del café y el sonido de los pasos veloces que cruzaban el recibidor en segundos lo acompañarían. Frente a ella, con aquella camiseta que jamás pudo abotonar, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos ocultos por una década de miedos acumulados… ensombrecidos… su Tweek.

– Lo entendemos. – Acordó la mujer. – Lo entendíamos hace 13 años, pero… siempre es duro… ¿sabes?, esperábamos verte en el funeral.

– Cariño – Con una voz que derrochaba regaño, el señor Tweak reprendió a la mujer. Craig alzó la mirada y la encontró con la de ella. ¿Eso…?... ¡no, ese no era el problema! – No te mortifiques, Craig… debías estar muy triste, todos lo estábamos… lo único que me pregunté siempre era a donde habías escapado… nunca volviste a South Park, supongo que te fuiste con tu familia, porque tampoco pudimos contactar a Rubí.

– Yo… eso… – Era cierto. Ni siquiera fue al funeral. Las palabras de Kyle lo atormentaron tanto que decidió faltar incluso al entierro… estaba perdido en aquellos días. – Lo lamento…

– Ah, pero, bueno… lo pasado, pasado… – Suspiró cansado, haciendo a un lado su taza. Miró rápidamente el comedor. Pensó como hacia mella el tiempo… en todos. – Lo importante es que estás bien, mira cuanto has crecido… y cuanto te queda por crecer… la vida es buena con todos, supongo. En cierta medida… aunque con algunos… – Agachó su mirada y observó la madera bajo sus pies. Esta se cubrió con leves lágrimas de coraje. Craig se sobresaltó por el cambio tan drástico. – Con algunos otros, no debería serlo tanto…

– Richard… – Fue momento de la mujer para reprender a su esposo. Craig no comprendía de qué estaban hablando. – No se lo digas a Craig… debe sentirse tan mal como…

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… perdona, Craig… es difícil aceptarlo.

– ¿Disculpe? – EL moreno dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Ni siquiera había bebido algo. ¿Cómo podría?... era como probar a Tweek otra vez… – ¿De que habla?

La señora Tweak caminó hasta el gabinete que adornaba el rincón más oscuro del comedor. Tenía 3 vitrinas de platos y cuatro cajoneras. De aquella que se encontraba en el superior, la mujer extrajo un papel rosa doblado en 3 partes. Craig la siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo hasta que estuvo de regreso a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, ella colocó el papel sobre el regazo del moreno y dejó que este lo leyera.  
Craig miró hacia ambos esposos, pero al ver que no dirían nada mas, abrió aquel documento.

…no comprendía nada de lo que ahí decía…

…¿"Libertad condicional"?...

…nombres que no reconocía…

…y el nombre de Tweek…

– ¿Esto… que es? – Regresó el papel a la mujer, pero esta comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Fue el hombre quien le contestó.

– Es la maldita carta del estado… liberaron al bastardo hace 6 años… buena conducta y una apelación. Incluso tuvo el valor de venir aquí y… ¡ese maldito!

– ¿De quien hablan? – Craig realmente estaba confundido.

Los esposos cruzaron miradas de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión con urgencia y alarma.

– Craig… cielo… – Comenzó ella. – ¿Que sabes del día que murió Tweekers?

–**O–O–O–**

…

…

– Se que estoy loco… y que esto no es real.

Aquella era la tumba descrita por el señor Tweak. Era bastante difícil preguntarle a un hombre por el sitio donde su hijo dormía eternamente… pero era necesario para terminar su misión en el mundo. Su último encargo.

De esa manera, Craig Tucker llegó hasta aquel muchacho. Tweek, de cabello rubio y revuelto como si no lo cepillara desde muchos días. Sus ojos eran verde pino, oscuros, pero con un brillo encantador en ellos. Su piel era blanca y rosada, como si viviera en alguna parte de Europa del norte. Vestía una camiseta verde que tenía los botones mal puestos, cada uno puesto en el lugar del anterior, haciendo que luciera como todo un desastre. Sus jeans eran azul oscuro, desgastados de la bastilla y con un velo blanquecino que los hacia lucir muy viejos. A pesar del clima, no llevaba guantes, ni botas. Calzaba CONVERSE negros acabados. Aparentaba 16 años…

Así… así era como Craig siempre idealizaba a Tweek. Lo veía en todas partes… durante toda su vida después de su muerte. Hasta aquel momento…

Era momento de despedirse.

– _Luces más tranquilo, Craig._

– ¿Eso crees?... – El moreno deseaba haber llevado un ramo de flores o algo parecido… pero en lugar de eso, estaba ahí con un celular de mas de 10 años y un frasco de café. – Si, debe ser así.

– _Me alegro_. – Respondió Tweek con una sonrisa extraña. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Era extraño, en todo ese tiempo, Craig jamás lo había "imaginado" tembloroso. Comenzó a pensar que, quizá, era una buena señal. – _¡Oh, Jesucristo!, ¿eso es café?_

Craig sonrió enternecido. Ese, ese era Tweek… ya no podía negarlo.

– Si, yo… quería traerte algo… supongo que tu madre lo intuyó. – Con una sonrisa cálida, Craig colocó el frasco sobre la lapida de mármol. Después encendió el celular que llevaba consigo. Tweek lo observó apurado.

– _¡Craig!... ¿es ese?_

– Sip, tu celular… tu padre me lo dio… – Era reconfortante para él volver a sentirse joven. Tweek lo hacia sentí r de esa manera. – Tu madre me pidió que revisara los BORRADORES… – El moreno comenzó a teclear en aquel aparato obsoleto, peor en perfecto estado. Tweek tembló con mayor fuerza.

– _¡Oh, NGH!, ¿Mi mamá leyó mis mensajes?, ¡Que pena!_

– Jaja… no creo que dijeran nada que ella no supusiera antes… digo, yo pasaba horas en tu recamara… salíamos juntos todo el tiempo… – De nuevo, los ojos de Craig contuvieron su llanto. Tenía que mantenerse firme… pero si aquella seria la última vez que lo mirara, deseaba mantener firmemente esa imagen. Y eso le daría dolor siempre… no…

…las cosas no siempre son malas…

El era la prueba de eso.

– _¿Y que hallaste, Craig?_ – Tweek se sentó en el borde de la lapida. Acarició el frasco a su costado y miró entusiasmado al más alto. Le sonreía lleno de seguridad.

– Yo… este, este mensaje. Lo escribiste antes de… del accidente, ¿cierto? – Cualquier otro se habría sentido desquiciado al mostrarle la pantalla de un celular a una ilusión frente a él, pero Craig ya estaba seguro de estar hablando con el verdadero Tweek. Ya había adquirido ese derecho.

– _Así es… Craig._ – Eso fue todo. Ya podía decir "_Adiós_" a Tweek.

Sin mirar al rubio, Craig se puso de pie, miró sus zapatos y no les quitó la mirada de encima. No quería voltear a la lapida nunca más. No más.

– ¡Tweekers!... me gustas. Me gustas mucho… te quiero. Me enamoré de ti. Admito que todo comenzó por esa estúpida apuesta, pero con el tiempo he llegado a quererte, a enamorarme de ti, con tanta fuerza, con tal poder… que me hiere pensar que te haré mas daño. Mi vida es un desastre, odio a mis padres por separarse, a papá por abandonarme, a mamá por permitirse ser humillada de aquella manera… por abandonarnos a mi y a Rubí. Pero sobre todo, me odio a mi mismo por no tener la fuerza de proteger a quienes mas quiero… a ti y a mi hermana. Por eso quise apartarte a cualquier precio… después de ver como ese tipo golpeaba a mi madre… ¡y ella lo permitía!... supe que no podrías vivir una vida feliz a mi lado, no podrías ser feliz con alguien tan sombrío como yo… Tweek, por eso… dije esas cosas que en realidad no siento. Jamás pude olvidarte, mi Tweekers, mi _cobaya_… eres lo más hermoso que me sucedió, la única persona que confió en mí, la única que siempre quiso verme ser alguien… ahora, soy alguien, Tweek. Por ti, por Thomas, ¿lo recuerdas?... el me amaba de la misma forma, pero solo somos amigos… el me ayudó a superar la maldición de Kyle, Tweek… y ahora… ahora amo a alguien mas. Pensé que debía disculparme por tardar tanto en venir a decírtelo, pero… no quería lastimarte mas… supongo que ambas cosas están ligadas… soy un torpe, ¡no te rías!... lo sé… Stanley, Tweekers… me enamoré de él. Lo amo. Lo amo mucho. Me hace sentir joven, feliz, espontaneo… seguro. Yo jamás, mi Tweekers, jamás te olvidaré y Stanley jamás será tu reemplazo. Lo que viví contigo fue tan bello y perfecto, que no necesito revivirlo jamás… el amor que siento por él es enorme, pero distinto. Ambos siempre serán partes importantes de mi… ambos siempre… perdóname si lloro, pero… no podría ser de otra forma. Ahora, espero que me perdones, Tweek… no volveré a buscarte… jamás. Tendrás que estar solo por un tiempo… cuando llegué a South Park, tenía la intención de quitarme la vida, tal y como tú y Thomas hubieran odiado… pero… tu mensaje, mi Tweekers… tu mensaje es tan importante para mí que… ahora… JUSTO AHORA… solo pienso en una cosa. Aun si, mi querido _cobaya_, tengo que sufrir más en esta vida… seguiré. Yo siempre, seguiré. Con dolor, con pena, cansado y sin ganas… seguiré. Te amo, Tweek. Créeme, es cierto. Me has salvado la vida ya dos veces… y aun cuando no pude hacer más por Stan… quiero llevarle tu, _**nuestro**_, mensaje. Se que no te enfadarás… ¿cierto?

Al terminar su discurso, Craig Tucker alzó la mirada… pero no había nadie más ahí. Eran él, la tumba y el frasco de café.

Tweek se fue para siempre.

– Muchas gracias, Tweek. Por amarme… ¡ah! Y donde quiera que aguardes… cuida mucho de Stanley por mí, por favor… – Las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos, escaparon velozmente. Dejando cerrado el primer capitulo de su última obra. – Adiós, Tweekers.

–**O–O–O–O–**

Su celular estaba lleno de mensajes. Thomas lo había cubierto de SPAM, tendría que disculparse pronto. Normalmente contestaba sus llamadas al instante… de no hacerlo, el hombre con Tourett intuía lo peor… aun después de todos esos años.  
Craig llegó a su pent–house y descubrió que la maquina contestadora se encontraba igualmente repleta. La encendió y escucho los primeros 10… la voz amenazante del hombre en Inglaterra le dejó claro que debía marcarle tan pronto como terminara de escuchar todos los mensajes.  
Había pasado 5 semanas haciendo diversos mandados… visitando gente en South Park, encentrando a otros tantos… llevando rosas a Rubí… y liberándose de aquel cansancio que había cargado por más de 10 años. Tendría toda una historia que contar a Thomas.

Entonces escuchó el ultimo mensaje… iba a apagar la maquina, pues se estaba desvistiendo para tomar un baño y lo mas seguro era que fuese de VOGUE o de Thomas… entonces…

_Mensaje #56: Número 615–85–45, Jueves 11:00a.m.  
Craig… ¿no vendrás por mi, cretino?_

La sangre se le congeló, llevando escalofríos hasta su nuca. Corrió hasta la contestadora y volvió a repetir el mensaje.

_Mensaje #56: Número 615–85–45, Jueves 11:00a.m.  
Craig… ¿no vendrás por mi, cretino?_

_Mensaje #56: Número 615–85–45, Jueves 11:00a.m.  
Craig… ¿no vendrás por mi, cretino?_

_Mensaje #56: Número 615–85–45, Jueves 11:00a.m.  
Craig… ¿no vendrás por mi, cretino?_

Y lo hizo repetir tantas veces fuera necesario.  
Era… era…

Salió corriendo de ahí, incluso ignoró el elevador y bajo a brincos las escaleras… ¡los 75 pisos!

Si… la había…

…Había una… una _razón_.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– ¡Craig!

– ¡STANLEY! – EL moreno saltó sobre la cama de hospital, ignorando por completo a las enfermeras. Comenzó a besar apasionadamente al otro moreno. Este lo recibió con ambos brazos abiertos, llorando y gimoteando por aquel contacto. Todas las enfermeras cuchicheaban y sonreían por el par de homosexuales manoseándose sobre la cama del hospital. – ¡Stan, Stan, MI STAN!, ¡MI STAN!, ¡MÍO!, ¡MI STANLEY!

– Si, si lo sé, lo entiendo... – Mientras intentaba hablar, el de ojos negó lo cubría de besos desesperadamente. No iba a soltarlo jamás. – Pero, Craig… hay chicas… yo… las enfermeras…

– ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!, ¡STANLEY, ESTÁS AQUÍ! – Y las lágrimas continuaron.

Craig Tucker lloró tanto en la vida… su sufrimiento… tuvo un fin. Ese fin era llevar paz a aquel muchacho. Era llevarle amor. Y ahí estaba el… para amarlo.

…

…

…

– Eres terco, ¿cierto?

– Ya lo ves… no quería irme, Craig… no quería que sufrieras de nuevo. – El de ojos azules explicó a su pareja lo que había vivido. Todos esos pensamientos, todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos días. TODO. De cómo era que había "regresado" casi 10 minutos después de haber muerto. EL doctor y las dos enfermeras que lo llevaban a la sala apropiada para los cadáveres, gritaron de terror cuando, con una bocanada aterradora de aire llenándole los pulmones, Stan sufrió un espasmo que lo hizo saltar sobre la misma cama y gemir como si el aire lo torturara. – No quería… no quiero morir aun… tengo que vivir mucho contigo… hay tanto que quiero ver… que quiero darte…

– Y yo lo recibiré con gusto… – Respondió con una sonrisa divertida y ligeramente malvada. Stanley suspiró, aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero no era algo precisamente "insufrible".

– El hospital contacto con mi casa… pero nadie ha venido… – Agregó Stan con amargura, pero antes de esperar una respuesta, continuó. – Y después, cuando cobre el conocimiento, hace una semana, les di tu número… supuse lo peor… idiota, yo…

– No llores, mi Stan… estoy aquí… yo, tuve que solucionar muchas cosas…

– Lo sé, ahora lo sé… mejor dime, ¿hablaste con los señores Tweak?

– No solo con ellos, yo… hice las pases con mi pasado… esto… – D su gabardina, Craig extrajo algo que para Stanley era un objeto que revivía sus memorias de secundaria.

– ¡Ese celular!... tenia uno igual en séptimo… creo… ¿pero de quien…? – Y sin terminar la pregunta, el mismo lo recordó. Muchas veces lo vió en aquel entonces. – ¿Te lo dieron?, Craig…

– No te preocupes… solo necesitaba… ver esto… – El moreno abrió la carpeta de MENSAJES, después, ahí mismo, la que se llamaba BORRADORES. Extendió el objeto para que el otro lo alcanzara a leer. Stan lo tomó entre sus manos… lo leyó una vez… dos… tres…

– ¡Craig…! esto… esto es…

– Es mi mensaje para ti, Stan. Te amo. Yo te amo.

Stanley abrió sus ojos como nunca y lloró con toda tranquilidad. Quiso decir mil cosas… pero todas habrían sido igual de insignificantes. Prefería escuchar a su amante… seguro que el tendría otro motivo que darle… para vivir… para seguir.

– Los padres de Tweek me dijeron… hace 13 años, yo le confesé la verdad sobre la apuesta a Tweek… eso ya lo sabes… Kyle me escuchó… después Tweek salió corriendo de ahí. Lo único que supe fue que hubo un accidente justo en la entrada del plantel… el estruendo me hizo llegar ahí… y Tweek había sido la victima… Stan. – Craig respiró hondo, pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta lo volvían un hombre libre… un hombre de fe. En el futuro, en si mismo… en su vida junto a él. – Cuando Tweek salió corriendo de ahí, en algún momento se detuvo… recapacitó, siempre fue inteligente, mucho… seguramente supo que mentía, que no lo quería lejos de mi vida. Escribió eso en este celular… un mensaje… uno que jamás me llegó porque… porque… entre la gente ahí, hubo un imbécil… un maldito idiota que le jugó una broma peor que la mía… lo empujó contra la calle… en el maldito preciso momento… en aquel momento que el coche… no fue mi culpa, Stan, ¡el no se atravesó por mi culpa!... me perdonó tan rápido como debió decepcionarse… y la prueba es este mensaje…

– Craig… – Ambos estaban llorando, pero para Craig, aquel seria el último día en que derramaría lágrimas de sufrimiento. Estaba seguro que, todo lo que esperara a su vida junto a Stanley Marsh, sería maravilloso. – Eso es… maravilloso… esa amabilidad es…

– El tipo que lo hizo ni siquiera huyó… se sentía terrible… salió de prisión hace 6 años por buen comportamiento y apelaciones de su abogado… y aunque deseo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón que… que… él…

– No, Craig… ya no lo hagas… odiar así, solo nos trae desdicha…

– Sabía que dirías eso – Reconoció el moreno, como un niño regañado. Stanley le sonrió tiernamente.

– Es lo que Tweek diría…

Y tras decir eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho… mucho tiempo.

…

…

…

Con el tiempo pasando sin detenerse ate momentos tan maravillosos como aquel, lo único que le quedó a ambos fue crecer… mantenerse firmes… confiar en el mañana… y seguir…  
Siempre seguir.  
Porque sin importar el dolor, la desesperación… sin importar cuan cansados, asteados, desdichados o heridos que estemos, siempre se puede seguir. No por una razón… no por una oportunidad de triunfar o por un mañana mas brillante. No hay motivos. Es lo único que se puede hacer. La felicidad vendrá y se irá de ahí en miles de ocasiones. Lo importante no es cuánto dura o la fuerza con la que nos embriaga…  
Lo importante es reconocerla, dar paso a la desdicha y esperar al siguiente fragmento de esperanza en el desconocido túnel que forma el camino de la vida.

– Te quiero, Craig… te quiero mucho.

– Y yo a ti, Stan…

– ¿Craig?

– ¿Que?

– Prométeme una cosa…

– A ver…

–…No, nada… mejor olvidalo…

– ¡Ahora me dices!

– ¡Ah, basta!, me haces cosquillas… ¡basta, es en serio!

– Dime entonces…

– Que… que… aun si me voy…

– No lo digas, Stan… porque aun si te vas yo voy a seguir… te voy a seguir siempre. A ti, Stan. Yo siempre…

…

…

…

**Bueno, he aquí el final.  
Si les digo la verdad, jaja, es que SI PLANEABA MATAR A STAN, pero cuando comencé el capitulo pasado, leí todo de nuevo, desde el primer capitulo, entonces el titulo cobró un sentido que ni yo había pensado jaja. Así ahora el mensaje aplica a todos los que puedan leer esto. Solo sigan… si eso les ayuda a crecer, pues que mejor.  
Pero, simplemente háganlo… y sigan.**

**¡Ah! Y por si sienten curiosidad de que decía el mensaje de Tweek… jojojo (esto lo planee desde que comencé el Fic), el mensaje es… el nombre de los capítulos. Léanlos del 1 al 7, ese es el mensaje que estaba en el celular de Tweek. Cobran sentido como nombres de capítulos y como un mensaje completo.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir, leer o simplemente "husmear" este Fic.  
No planeo continuar más en FF, porque quiero actualizar mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi que es solo de fics de Saint Seiya. Me lo estoy pensando, pero claro que terminaré los fics pendientes por acá. Lo mas probable es que deje esta cuenta por un rato… pero ya veré, ya veré… me lo pienso todavía.**

**Pues los dejo de tanta tontería… de nuevo, gracias por leer.  
Nos encontraremos en algún otro Fic, cuídense mucho!.  
By: Roglia15**


End file.
